


Below the Endless Sky

by eunkwangeee



Category: BTOB
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yes you read it right, fluff for sure, i finally did it lol, oneshots and drabbles, summary will change every update!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunkwangeee/pseuds/eunkwangeee
Summary: A collection of Changjae drabbles and oneshots.Chapter 8: Walking Hand in Hand"Eyes up here, Sungjae." Gritting his teeth, Changsub strictly reminds the other while impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. Thankfully, Sungjae followed. "Why did you kiss me that day? Were you tired? Or were you just horny? Are you sexually frustrated these daysㅡ""Because," Sungjae mumbles under his breath, still in a trance-like state. "You looked pretty that time."





	1. Nose Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS!! I FINALLY MADE IT!! I FINALLY MADE A ONESHOT!! THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT MILESTONE IN MY LIFE I THINK I SHOULD CELEBRATE DKSKSKKSKSSK!! I'M SO HAPPY AAAAAAAAH MY DREAM HAS CAME TRUE LMAO.
> 
> anyway, the title is too dramatic dont you think? i just took that line out of changsub's song "way" lol.

"So, all you have to do is wait for the water to boil before you add the noodles..."  
  
Being tall has its perks, like having a higher view of people and things, and Sungjae is enjoying it at the moment. He asked Changsub to teach him how to cook ramen, which the older gladly obliged. They're standing side by side in front of the kitchen counter, but all he can see is his hyung's cute nose, and it's really distracting the hell out of him.  
  
"Look, it's boiling now." the older glances up at him quickly before tearing the ramen package. "Make sure that it's really bubbling before putting this, okay?"  
  
Sungjae absentmindedly nods while his eyes are still fixed on Changsub's nose. It's not perfectㅡ it's round, it's slightly fat, it widens when he smiles, and it crinkles in the most bizarre wayㅡ but it suits his hyung's face just fine. He had grown to really adore it, and Sungjae couldn't imagine if Changsub had a different nose other than this.  
  
"Then you'll add the seasonings." He watches as the older scrunches up his nose while struggling to open the small packet. "And this is the reason why scissors are invented."  
  
Ain't his Changsub hyung cute? Sungjae thinks that the older is the cutest person in the world, and no one can tell him otherwise.  
  
"And it's done!" Changsub looks up, beaming as he presents the steaming bowl of ramen in front of him. "There, you can now enjoㅡ"  
  
Changsub couldn't even finish his words because he suddenly cups the older's face and plants a big wet kiss on top of his noseㅡ his hyung's irresistable, endearing, cute nose. Obviously taken aback, the older raises an eyebrow at him because of the unexpected affection.  
  
"What was that for, Yook Sungjae?"  
  
"Hmmm, a thank you gift?" He plants a couple of more kisses on the older's now crinkling nose before finally letting it go. "Because you cooked ramen for me?"  
  
"Really, now."  
  
"Fine, you're being totally cute today and I couldn't resist, okay?"  
  
Sungjae thinks he can never resist that noseㅡ or just Lee Changsub in general, for the rest of his life, and he's totally fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually, after watching the kdrama i was currently into, i saw a fic prompts post by wonder7pickle on tumblr and said to myself, "what the hell are you doing? you're supposed to finish that kdrama first before writing again!" but as you can see, i didn't listen to myself haha. i finally made a oneshot huhu gimme a moment lol. you bet this is all im gonna do from now on hahahaha jk.
> 
> i think i'll post a new chapter once a week? or maybe when im in a good mood lol. aaaah im just so happy ㅠㅠ thank you all for reading and see you on the next oneshot!! ❤


	2. Spooning for Warmth

Sometimesㅡ no, most of the timeㅡ Changsub doesn't understand how his neighbor's brain works. They both know that there's a severe blizzard happening outside, and the news said that it's not gonna stop any time soon. Strong gust of wind keeps blowing the falling snow resulting in tall white dunes blocking the roads in their district.  
  
It's impossible to even set a foot outside, so he can't comprehend why Sungjae is here inside his houseㅡ his room, to be specificㅡ standing like a knight in shining armor who's ready to rescue some pathetic damsel in distress.  
  
"Don't you have anything to do at this hour, Sungjae?" He raises a brow at the younger while examining his windows. "Like locking yourself in your own room and praying for the snowstorm to stop, for example."  
  
"I'm an atheist."  
  
_Right._  "Then, why the fuckㅡ"  
  
After checking the stability of his windows, Changsub's jaw hilariously drops when he spots Sungjae lying cozily on his bed, one hand holding the comforter up while motioning for him to hop in. If he doesn't have an idea who this airhead is, then he'll really think that this is his mom trying to put him to sleep.  
  
"What are _you_  doing on _my_  bed?"  
  
"I'm gonna sleep here," The younger flat out declares, seemingly not intimidated by his deadly glare. "With you, Changsub hyung."  
  
Sungjae has slept here in his room more than a hundred times before, so this scenario isn't new to him at all. They've known each other since they were in diapers, that's why. However, in a weather like this, isn't it better to stay inside your own home instead of forcing yourself into someone else's bedroom?

"...What?"  
  
"I'm gonna sleep here with you, Changsub hyung."  
  
"I heard you, dumbass. Stop playing with me!" Changsub, irritated to death, stomps his feet as he makes his way in front of his bed. "I'm asking what do you mean by that!"  
  
"I literally mean what I said." Sungjae drops the comforter in his hand, and then he proceeds to crawl towards his direction. "I heard your mom whining to your dad about the broken heater in your room, hyung. That's why I came here."  
  
"I prefer a _working_  heater coming here, not a weirdo."  
  
"Stop spouting snarky comments and sleep with me now."  
  
Changsub is about to fire some counter attacks because that sounds so wrong, but he lets out a yelp when Sungjae grabs his waist and pulls him on the bed all of a sudden. Quickly settling on his place behind him, the younger scoops and hugs him from behind, aligning their bodies together side by side like crescent moons. Then he feels Sungjae gently draping the comforter over them, rubbing his soft cheek on his own chubby one afterwards, and Changsub is instantly reminded of a cat.  
  
"I'll become your personal heater, hyung." Sungjae mumbles beside his ear, still scooting closer to spoon him better. "Scientists say that sharing body heat during cold evenings like this is the best way to stay warm, and I think they're right."  
  
True enough, Changsub's body begins to feel hot. He just doesn't know if it's because of Sungjae's stupid body heat or something else, but that doesn't matter. What matters most is he feels really good now, so he starts to finally relax against the younger's hold. Little puffs of hot breath warming his neck plus the feeling of Sungjae's steady and calm heartbeat against his back, and at last, Changsub feels his eyelids slowly drooping.

"Who are those scientists? I want to talk to them."  
  
"They're already dead, hyung."  
  
"You'll be like that tomorrow morning." Changsub loudly yawns, unconsciously pushing himself back to the younger for more heat. "You just wait, Yook Sungjae."  
  
"Stop talking and go to sleep, for god's sake."  
  
"I thought you're an atheist?"

" _'For fuck's sake'_ , I said _'for fuck's sake'._ Happy? Now, sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm enjoying my newfound discovery hehehehe lol thanks for reading!! ❤


	3. Forehead Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is for @kare9515!! i don't know what happened but our conversation has lead us to me doing this fic for her lmao. i hope you'll like it since i made this one longer than it should be because i know how much you love lengthy fics hahaha. thank you again for the prompt kare!! here you go, as promised!

_"It'll help you sleep faster!"_  
  
_"Who said that?"_  
  
_"My mom!"_  
  
Sungjae remembers that night when Changsub rolled his eyes at him in the most dramatic way possible before giving a sigh of defeat while closing his eyes.  
  
His mom never fails to tuck him to sleep every night when he was a kid, and she always does this _thing_  so that his visit to dreamland will only bring happy memories when he wakes up. According to her, kissing the forehead before going to bed gives you protection from the evil spirits waiting for you at the gates of dreamland. It's like some sort of a full body armor, but a lot more powerful and effective.  
  
Luckily, it always worked for the seven-year old Sungjae, even up until his teenage years, mind you. He remembers how he always had peaceful sleep whenever his mom gave him a peck on his forehead, and now that he's eighteenㅡ an adult who can stand and fight for himself just fine, he believes he can now protect the people dear to him by doing the same.  
  
It worried him to no end when he learned that his favorite hyung has been having some trouble sleeping. Changsub always slept so late because he has insomnia, and even though he successfully did, he, more often than not, had nightmares. Sungjae then came to a conclusion that it was caused by the older's lack of protection from the evil spirits from the entrance of dreamland.  
  
That's why he was there to help.  
  
_"Why should it be you who'll kiss me?" Changsub weakly pushes him away from his bed, obviously irritated yet tired from practicing for the whole day._  
  
_"Because your mom doesn't live with us here in the dorm?" Securing a space from the older's narrow bed, Sungjae tries to make a point. "And because the only one who knows the proper trick to make it work is me."_  
  
_"God, why do I have to deal with you even at night?" Changsub murmured to himself but Sungjae had heard it pretty well. Then the older finally gave in as he lied limply on the bed, waving his hand in the air as if telling Sungjae to finally do whatever he wants. "Fine, do it. If that doesn't work, I'm never helping you with the choreography again."_  
  
That was the first time Sungjae had ever laid his lips on the older's forehead, and he knew that his protection worked because Changsub still taught him their dance steps just fine the next day. He really felt glad that time because it was always his life's ambition to help those who are in needㅡ specially if it's Lee Changsub.

***

Changsub's insomnia got worse when they finally debuted. Their group's schedule is packed like crazy for the whole day every single day, and sometimes the maximum amount of sleep that they can get is two hours only. Sungjae's heart hurts when he catches the older try to get some sleep a few hours before their every performance. So, what he'll do is sneak a quick kiss on Changsub's forehead so he could at least keep him safe as he dozes off to dreamland.

"You don't need to kiss me to sleep every night, Yook Sungjae." Changsub stretches his arms before he drapes his blanket over his chest one night. "I'm fine."  
  
Yet, he still didn't listen. Sungjae regrets that one night when he came home late and he found his hyung whimpering in fear during his sleep. His eyebrows were knitted together like he's in deep pain, and a few beads of cold sweat were trickling down his forehead. He seriously doesn't want that to happen ever again, so he still asks for permission to kiss him every night.  
  
"But hyung, you'll have nightmares again." He insists as he sits down on the older's bed. "And you don't know how scared I am whenever I see you having one."  
  
"Fine, fine. Do it." Changsub raises his chin so he can reach his forehead easily. "It's not like I can say no to you."  
  
Grinning happily like he had won the lottery, Sungjae leans down and places his lips on the older's temple and gives it a gentle smack. Now, he doesn't have to worry about ugly evil spirits disturbing his hyung anymore.

***

Now that they're still moving forward as a group, they have come to genuinely care for each member's well-being more and more. It's just that Sungjae's care for Changsub is on a different level. He doesn't know how to explain it, but the past years really solidified his mission to let the older achieve a stress-free sleep. Honestly, he can't even sleep now if he doesn't give Changsub a goodnight kiss.

 _What have you become, Yook Sungjae?_  
  
Lying on his bed that particular late evening, he contemplates on whether to give his hyung his daily supply of forehead kisses or not. Changsub may not be protesting since a long time ago, but Sungjae knows that the older still finds him weird every time he does it. He just doesn't know how to tell the other that he wants to protect him once he enters dreamland, yet that would sound even more bizarre.  
  
His thoughts are interrupted when his eyes catch the figure of Changsub in his blue pyjamasㅡ hugging a pillow right in front of his bedroom door. There's a deep frown on the older's face, and Sungjae can tell that he's having trouble sleeping again.  
  
"Changsub hyㅡ"  
  
"Why are you still lying on your bed?" Changsub whines as he walks towards the foot of his bed, hands gripping the pillow tightly.  
  
"Sorry, hyung." Sungjae sits up straight, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. "Is there something wrong? Is there something you need?"  
  
"Yes." The older climbs his way on his bed, sitting in front of him with a little pout forming on his lips. "You forgot something."  
  
"Really?" Scratching the back of his head, Sungjae racks his brain to find an answer to what the other is pertaining to, but he got nothing. "Uhm... I don't think so?"  
  
Changsub exasperatedly sighs, eventually letting go of his pillow to face Sungjae properly. A few moments of silence has passed with just him waiting for the older to tell him what's wrong, and that's when Changsub finally raises a hand. Sungjae slowly follows the older's finger and he saw it pointing firmly to his temple.  
  
"You forgot to kiss me here."  
  
And without further ado, without even letting him speak a few words, Changsub gladly leans closer so he can place his forehead right on top of Sungjae's lips, giving himself a goodnight kiss instead of receiving one. He swears he didn't expect that to happen at all. He thought Changsub is talking about something else, but he got himself a surprise in return.  
  
"You just don't do that every night, making me really used to it, and then suddenly you'll stop." Sungjae watches as Changsub goes back in his previous position while his face sports a rather dark shade of crimson. "That's totally rude, you know."  
  
After finally grasping the entire situation, Sungjae let's out a sigh of relief as he carefully gathers the sulking man in his arms, imprisoning him in an oh so tight embrace. His heart feels so much lighter now that his worries are finally gone. From now on, it seems like he doesn't need to resort to any stupid excuses just to kiss Changsub good night, at all.  
  
"Sorry, Changsub hyung." He tenderly runs his palm over the older's back, kissing him on his temple once more. "I was just contemplating if I should do it tonight or not. I thought you don't like me doing it."  
  
"Do it." Changsub pushes him so they're now lying on the bed together, burying his face on his chest while snaking an arm around his waist. "Do it every night like you used to, Sungjae."  
  
"Yes, hyung." Sungjae hugs the older closer to him. "Don't worry, I will."  
  
Their journey to dreamland is definitely a whole lot safer now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading and i hope that you liked this one as well!! see you on the next oneshot hahaha ❤


	4. Late Night Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was browsing my files, looking for some inspiration, when i saw this note lol. it was the draft of 7 Proven Ways without the 7 tips haha. then i thought, should i just turn this into a oneshot? as you can see, i just did lol. so, you guys. this fic is supposed to be the original storyline of 7 Proven Ways, just condensed into a one long chapter ㅋㅋ i wasn't sure at first if i should post this because i'm just gonna recycle a fic but, whatever. if people wanted a short version of 7 Proven Ways, then you can read this lol. Enjoy reading!! ❤

It has always been a great compliment when you know that someone admires you. Maybe it's because of your looks? Your personality? Your kindness? Who knows. Anything can be a possible reason why they find you attractive. Sungjae totally likes the feeling of being liked. It's just delightful to think that he might be doing something right for people to actually dote on him, especially now that he's living in a foreign country.  
  
Sungjae has been living in Japan for half a year already. He figured out that working overseas brings him more money than he ever did back in South Korea. His only problem is the cost of living hereㅡ it's quite high. Damn, even his salary as a branch manager of a bank barely gets him by for a day. That's why he tried looking for a roommate to share his monthly expenses with, and boy did he luck out. That was honestly the best decision he has ever made ever since he started living here.  
  
Oh, and minor detail that his roommate likes him.  
  
Changsub has been a completely reliable roommate for the past six months, and he made living in Japan bearable for Sungjae. So, upon knowing that the older likes him (he heard him mumbling "I love you, Yook Sungjae." in his sleep, you see), he didn't even feel an ounce of offense. In actuality, it made him flattered to the bones because he likes Changsub tooㅡ but as a friend and as a roommate only, and it will not exceed to anything more than that.  
  
Sungjae knows a secretㅡ it's the fact that Changsub loves him. Yet, he'll never let the older have an idea that he knows about it. Because if he does, then the other will surely walk away, and he can't afford to lose a friend as great as his Changsub hyung.

***

Another six months have gone by so quickly, and nothing seems to change between them. Well, except that they've become a lot closer than before. By this time, they're now both used to each other's personality and preferences. With just a few exchange of words, they already know what exactly the other wants. Sungjae is happy that they seem to really understand and fit each other perfectly. What more can he ask for a roommate, really.

Though he can't help but notice how clingy Changsub has become and truth be told, it kind of annoys Sungjae sometimes. Just like every other human, he still needs his personal time and space, thank you very much.  
  
Later on, however, he'll be wishing that he didn't say that at all.  
  
A while ago, Sungjae has been reprimanded by their executive manager because the branch he's managing didn't get to meet their target for this month. It's not like he's entirely at fault here, but that was what his boss is implying, and it pisses the hell out of him. Immediately calling his friends, Sungjae decided to just drink the night away.  
  
But just as he spots his friends on the entrance of famous a mall in Tokyo, his phone rang all of a sudden. He quickly looks at it only to see a new message from Changsub.  
  
**Hey Sungjae, I'm already here. Where are you?**  
  
Did theyㅡ _oh fuck._ He forgot his promise to go to the arcade tonight to celebrate the older's promotion. It totally slipped off of his mind, dammit!  
  
"Come on, Sungjae. We need to arrive first at our favorite spot, or else some thugs will."  
  
Yeah, right. He's really not in the mood to play some stupid arcade games tonight. He wants to release his annoyance by drinking, not by being a kid. Not to mention that he doesn't want to deal with Changsub right now. Because for some unknown reasons, even hearing the older's name irritates him.  
  
**Sorry hyung, something came up here in the office. I can't go with you.**  
  
Milliseconds after Sungjae had sent a reply only did realization hits him like a tidal wave. The arcade center Changsub is pertaining to... is inside the mall he's currently in to, and the chances of them bumping into each other is much higher than one hundred percent. _Shit!_ Panic starts to creep inside him because of his stupidity, and when he looks up from his phone to check his surroundings, a familiar face he's been dreading to see came to his view.  
  
It looks like Changsub has just finished reading something from his phoneㅡ which, surely, is his replyㅡ that's why there's a look of total shock and confusion painted on his face when they met each other's gaze. Cold sweat runs down Sungjae's neck as he watches the older switches his gaze from himㅡ then back to his phoneㅡ and then back at him again, with an unreadable expression etched on his face. Sungjae stays rooted in his spot, seemingly unable to at least lift a foot so he can finally get away with this awkward situation.  
  
"C-Changsub hㅡ"  
  
Then very slowly, a small smile appears on the older's face while giving him a curt bow, but that's not the smile that he was used to seeing on the other. Sure, Changsub's eyes are still crinkling beautifully, but it lacks the usual light, enthusiasm and sincerity. Instead, Sungjae finds a tiny hint of disappointment in themㅡ it's not really obvious, but he's sure it's thereㅡ and it unceremoniously goes straight to his chest, making him feel something he had never felt before.  
  
Something heavy, cold, and sinking.  
  
He wants to explain, but he can't even finish calling the other's name because his friends suddenly put their arms around him, all are rushing to drag him to their destination. Unsure of what to do, he tries to look back only for him to see the retreating figure of Changsub before finally losing him due to the sea of people. Weakly facing the front again, Sungjae realized that he feels utterly terrible now more than being lectured by his boss a while ago.  
  
Because everywhere he looks now, the pained yet smiling image of the older haunts him. Those upset eyes of his, goddammit! He can't get it out of his head.  
  
Sungjae thinks he will never forget how hurt the other looked that night. That's why he made a promise to himself that this will be the last time he will ever tell a lie to Changsub.

***

Something has changed between them now, Sungjae can feel it.

He's very much aware he had hurt Changsub that night. The disappointment in his face is one major proof, and yet the older is still acting like normal the next day. Not even a single word about it came out of his mouthㅡ no blaming, no complaining, no angry outbursts, just... no anything, and Sungjae can't help but hate himself even more. With the way Changsub is oddly behaving towards him, Sungjae might really believe that yesterday's events didn't happen at all.  
  
Until days swiftly turn into weeks, and Changsub is still acting just the same. He's still the usual reliable and cheerful roommate that Sungjae had grown to like (as a dear friend), and yet a small voice inside his head keeps on convincing him that the older's just acting like they're still the same is because it's his duty to do so. There's this unspoken rule in cohabitation that you need to treat your roommate nicely since living together peacefully needs cooperation from the both of them.  
  
"Hyung, do you even get angry?"  
  
"Of course. What do you think of me, an angel?"  
  
"Then... can you try lashing it out to me?"  
  
"Why? Did you do something wrong?"  
  
"Yesㅡ"  
  
"Not to me. You've always been good to me Sungjae. So, can we drop this topic now?"  
  
Sungjae swears he hates the feeling of being an obligation. Of being treated leniently just to make living together efficient and harmonious, even if the older is clearly suffering.  
  
After giving it some thoughts, Sungjae had finally made up his mind. He needs to make it up to Changsub or else his conscience will never leave him alone. In addition to that, the other appears to look more and more stressed these days. Probably due to his new position as a Team Leader, and it makes him impossibly worried. So, Sungjae reckons a surprise dinner will do. An apology will be included, too.  
  
_I just want everything to go back to normal. The real normal, please._  
  
Standing in front of Changsub's workplace, Sungjae waits patiently for the older's duty to end. He had already made a reservation in their favorite korean restaurant here in Japan, and he can't wait to spend time the rest of his day with the other. Speaking of the devil, here comes Changsub coming out of the building looking extra tired as usual, but what caught his eyes is the man walking beside the older. They seem to have a very close relationship because if they haven't, then the unknown man's arm wouldn't be encircled on Changsub's waist like a freaking snake.  
  
"Who the fuck is this guy?" Sungjae wonders loudly, his eyebrows furrowing at the sight. "What does he think he's doing?"  
  
A sudden surge of displeasure starts boiling in the deepest part of his chest, contorting his face in a nasty scowl. Sungjae can even taste something bitter in his mouth as he keeps on watching the two walking down the street like they're shooting a music video or something. He sees the man eventually asking something to Changsub, in which the older immediately replies with a slight nod of his head. Then they just stand there as they wait for a cab to pass by.  
  
Sungjae seriously doesn't like what he's feeling at the moment. The immense displeasure from earlier had turned itself into a full-blown angerㅡ anger that he doesn't have an idea to where it's coming from. One thing is for sure, though. It's an anger caused by someone being near to Changsub like that, holding Changsub like that, talking to Changsub like that, and yet that someone is not him.  
  
Sungjae should be the one holding Changsub like that.  
  
But he's not. So instead of running to meet the older, he chooses to turn his heels at them and walk away back to their shared house. He thinks it's just better to run away because he can't carry on with the dinner anymore. Not when his chest feels unbelievably tight and achy at the sight of Changsub being in someone else's arms other than him.

***

As expected, they became even more awkward. Well, it's most likely Sungjae's fault, again. Changsub, bless that man, is still treating him just the same. It's him who's the problem. Sungjae can't look at the older in the eye and not think of the scene he saw the other week. Every time he's reminded of it, his stomach begins to churn in distress and he can't help but think that the older is just lying about his feelings all this time.

Changsub doesn't truly love him. Because if he really does, then he won't let people other than him be close to him like that.  
  
And after forming that repulsive yet realistic idea in his head, Sungjae slowly drifts himself away from Changsub very slowly, unconsciously. Why? Because the thought of the older not having any actual feelings for him frightens him to no end.  
  
Sometimes he doesn't even wanna see the guy but despite that, he couldn't help but become a worrywart every time Changsub hasn't come home yet even though it's already late at night. That's why Sungjae's here in their small living room, pretending to clean the whole area as an excuse while he waits for the older to show up. He just can't put himself to sleep since his worries are stronger than his drowsiness.  
  
"When will that idiot go homeㅡ Oh. What are these?"  
  
Sungjae finds a small stack of leaflets sitting idly on the open shelf under their coffee table. Curiosity flooding all over him, he sits down on the floor to inspect the said objects. After a few moments of reading, his hands begin to tremble when he realized that these aren't just simple leafletsㅡ they are, in actuality, a stash of advertisement brochures about homes, dorms, apartments and boarding houses looking for a willing renter. Sungjae can't believe this is happening right before his very eyes.  
  
Panic starts to consume every bit of him. He swears he's thinking about going out to find Changsub just to confront him immediately. However, just as he's about to stand up, the front door opens, revealing an exhausted Lee Changsub who quickly noticed the papers in his hands.  
  
"Why are you holding that?" Changsub shrugs his shoulders as he makes his way in front of him. "You're not supposed to see that."  
  
"Oh, so you're really planning on moving out of here?" Sungjae confronts the older straightaway, an accusing tone evident in his voice. "Without even consulting me? I don't think I remember telling you to leave, hyung."  
  
"Yes you didn't, but I'm still finding a new place to stay." Sighing defeatedly, the older loosens the tie around his neck in a feebled manner. "I didn't know what I did, but you're making me feel that you don't want me here anymore. Plus, I've already endured long enough. I can't do this anymore. It's time to let myself breathe."  
  
Clencing his jaw, Sungjae abruptly stands up to face Changsub as he unconsciously crumples the leaflets in his left hand. Something heavy keeps on pressing against his chest, like a massive burning ball of terror, resentment, and pleas. It hurts to think that it's easy for Changsub to leave him like that. Maybe he's really lying when he heard him muttering those words in his sleep.  
  
"You know what, Changsub hyung?" Sungjae grits his teeth, breathing heavily to control his overflowing emotions. "You're such a deceitful piece of trash! A livid bullshitter!"  
  
"What the fuck are you saying?" Changsub looks up at him, disbelieving and seething at his harsh words. "When did I lie to you? What did I do for you to spit out those words to my face?"  
  
_You pretentious ignorant asshat!_  
  
"You don't actually love me!" Sungjae yells at the top of his lungs, his eyes stinging with unshed angry tears. "Because if you do, then you'll never think of abandoning me! You'll never think of leaving our damn home!"  
  
Sungjae can see the obvious surprise in Changsub's face upon hearing him splutter those words. He's still going to be left alone at the end of this night, anyway. So he might as well just reveal that he knows about the other's deepest secret in life. Sungjae had no idea that everything will turn out this way, but he's glad to finally release that off of his chest.  
  
"You knew, huh. I probably looked so stupid in your eyes." Changsub coughs out a dry laugh, his eyes becoming guarded all of a sudden. "But you don't get to tell me what to do with my feelings, Yook Sungjae. You can't question the love I have for you just because I'm going to let you go."  
  
Those last three words of the older struck his heart in the most agonizing way. He thinks his airways are on the verge of malfunctioning as his breathing becomes painful in every take. Heck, he doesn't even know how he can still stand with his weak knees. Yet, his heart keeps on protesting to try and change Changsub's mind, and for the first time ever, he listened to it without questions.  
  
"Why will you let me go?" Sungjae quickly retorts, letting his emotions speak for him. "What if I cling onto you? What if I refuse to let you go? What will you do, Changsub hyung?"  
  
"Nothing." Comes Changsub's instant answer. His fingers run through his hair as he cranes his neck to the right. "Look, you can still find a better friend than meㅡ"  
  
This is it.  
  
This is where his last bits of patience wears off.  
  
"What if you're not just a friend to me anymore?! What if I love you in the same way that you love me?!" Sungjae steps closer to the other, his frustrations building up in no time. His voice is also getting louder and louder at every word coming out of his mouth. "What if I love you so much to the point that I still deeply regret lying to you that day?! It haunts me up until now, hyung! Even in my dreams! I cannot forget the pain in your eyes when you smiled at me even though I lied to you face to face!"  
  
Catching his breath, Sungjae tries to calm himself down but to no avail. He's gone too far to actually go back to his original composure, but amidst all the chaos in his mind and heart, he can see how Changsub's expression takes a total three hundred and sixty degrees turn. From looking worn out and ready to give everything up, to looking cautious and reserved because of his spilled secret, the older's eyes suddenly become wide in shock, his cheeks flush a happy tinge of pink, and he promptly stands up straight without noticing it.  
  
Is this the turning point he's been waiting for?  
  
"A-Are those true, S-Sungjae?"  
  
It was barely even a whisper, yet he heard it just fine. At this point in time, if he's not asking for too much, he would like to wish for the best. It's kind of blurry, but there seem to have a chance for them. He can see a small glimmer of hope shining out there.  
  
"Of course." Sungjae sincerely answers, can't seem to take his eyes away from the older. "I mean every single thing I said, Changsub hyung."  
  
"Then," Sighing, Changsub briefly closes his eyes, and then when he opens them, the older gives him the sweetest smile he has ever see. "I think I'm not gonna move out anymore, I'm going to stay by your side forever from now on, and I'll be the happiest man on earth because the person I love, loves me too."  
  
They quickly latch themselves at each other, limbs in a tangle because of the rush to have the other in their arms. Sungjae's feeling a lot better now. No, scratch that. This is the best feeling he has ever feel in his entire life, and it's because of this man in his arms. No more massive burning ball weighing down his chest, only playful butterflies fluttering inside his stomach. He can't believe it only took one man hugging Changsub for him to realize his real feelings towards the older, but he's still glad that he wasn't too late or he could've lost the other permanently.  
  
"I saw you last week with some guy." Sungjae mumbles as they stay entangled in a warm embrace in the middle of their living room. "He's too close to you, hugging you by your waist as if he's your boyfriend or something. Who's that trash?"  
  
"Last week, you say? That's Shin Donggeun." He feels the other chuckling merrily. "He's just helping me because I was dizzy that time. I forgot to eat lunch and dinner because I'm too busy with work. Don't worry, he's just really a nice guy."  
  
Oh, jealousy. Look what you have done to Sungjae.  
  
"Sorry. I wasn't thinking properly. Forget about what I said." He grimaces in embarrassment, so he just squeezes the older tighter. "And don't overwork yourself hyung, okay?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
They stayed like that for quite a long time, just basking in the marvelous feeling of having each other as close as this. Sungjae learned one new lesson tonight, and that is to never be afraid to tell people you love that you love them. Even if it's hard, even if it's embarrassing, even if you don't have the chance to be loved back, say it. Just let it all out. Say it like your life depends on it, and you'll never regret anything.  
  
It's better to be honest about your feelings even if it brings you nothing in return, at least you let yourself be heard. Because in the end, love is supposed to be set free, not held back in the dark.  
  
Sungjae's about to let Changsub go so they can continue everything in their bedroom, but his eyes fly towards the leaflets which are still in his hand. Without thinking much about it, he immediately rips them into halves, and then another half again until he's satisfied. Looking at them scattered on the floor in numerous pieces brings a triumphant smile on his lips. Then he hears Changsub laughing loudly in his ears, too.  
  
"Do you really have to do that?"  
  
"Yes. Those papers aren't needed anymore. They aren't even needed here in the first placeㅡ"  
  
_"Aishiteru, Sungjae-san."_  
  
Damn, he was not prepared for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i know how to shorten things now!! amazing!! It took me three days to finalize this because i kept on adding and removing some scenes lol. i hope y'all liked it even though it's nothing new. And do you guys know that this collection might probably have 30 chapters? i know, why did i even do this hahahaha anyway, see you on the next chapter!! ❤


	5. Hand Holding for Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't what you think it is lol please keep on reading!!

Today is just supposed to be an ordinary day for Changsub. He woke up in a very calm morningㅡ with just the right balance of the cold morning breeze paired up with the glorious warmth of the rising sun. Still wanting to rest some more, Changsub tried his best to go back to sleep but sadly, his body clock is already set to waking up at six in the morning. Blame his extensive workㅡ no, blame his workaholic ass. Well, this is what he exactly wants so he can’t really complain at all.

Sighing in defeat, he just proceeds to make himself a hot cup of coffee as he lazily struts around the four corners of his humble abode. No need to rush his every move since today is his day-off. People don’t believe it when he says that he owns a chain of flower shops scattered all around Seoul. Might be because of his unapproachable demeanor and his tattoos, he reckons. His family owns a large flower farm in Suwon, and since he’s more inclined towards business than his younger sister, it’s already a no-brainer that he decided to make a profit out of their farm. His Mom is delighted, his Dad is proud, and so is he.

By nine, he’s already in his small garden outside, watering the various flowering plants he personally planted there while talking to them one by oneㅡ a habit he acquired from his father. _Talking to them makes them bloom faster because they want to hear more stories from you_. His Dad told him when he was still a kid. _You can tell them your deepest secrets too Changsub, and no one will know aside from them. They will even take it with them until they wilt._

“Just grow to the fullest, you lot.” Changsub softly mumbles to the lilies in front of him. “I’m not going to sell all of you, so don’t be shy.”

“I haven’t had breakfast yet. You know I don’t eat one.” He then goes further to his left, looking up as he sprinkles some water at the few hanging orchids. “Besides, seeing all of you being watered like this makes me full already.”

“What, that brat I mentioned to you since last month?” Grimacing at the sudden thought, Changsub squats down to cater to his magnificent indian jasmines. “He’s still the same. Still an insufferable brat, but he’s gotten more hardworking these days. So, I think I’m not going to fire him this week.”

There’s this one troublesome young employee of himㅡ maybe a few years younger than him, judging by his childish anticsㅡ who keeps on bothering him at work. Yook Sungjae is one of his florists (a job which doesn’t suit the younger because he’s a freaking giant). He’s very cheerful, and loud, and friendlyㅡ traits that are advantageous to him since he serves customers, and Changsub thought that it’s okay. Well, the thing is… Sungjae is like that to him too, and sometimes it annoys him to no end. Where can you find an employee treating his employer like a next door neighbor?

_”Hey Changsub hyung, when can I get a raise? Your income doubled up since I started here.”_

The younger nonchalantly asked him five days after he began his work at his shop. Changsub wanted to smack him in the face, but Sungjae wasn’t lying at all. A lot of girls were visiting his shop daily just to have a short conversation with his new florist, so naturally his sales would really go up. Changsub dumbly increased Sungjae’s salary by twenty percent after that.

_“Hey Changsub hyung, do you know that you look ugly in the morning?”_

After one and a half weeks of working for him, Sungjae enthusiastically greeted Changsub when he was scowling really hard at everyone because he was having a terrible hangover. That was too straightforward, and it made him want to kick the younger where it hurts the most, but he made sure to never drink on weekdays ever again nonetheless.

_“Hey Changsub hyung, can I sleep over at your house just for tonight? My mom took the house keys with her when she went to Yongin this morning. I don’t wanna sleep on the road. Please?”_

It was a very stressful night, alright. Changsub couldn’t sleep a wink because of the loud snores coming from Sungjae, but when the other cooked him some breakfast the next morning, he immediately forgiven everything even though Sungjae didn’t make an apology.

People may say that he’s going too easy with the younger, that he’s letting himself be played by someone who’s a level lower than him, that he doesn’t teach his employee to respect him, but he knows what he’s doing. Changsub will know when Sungjae finally crosses a line. He’s not that naïve.

_“Hyung, you look good in hoodies.”_

_“Hyung, this tulip reminds me of you.”_

_“Hyung, let’s eat together today. I’ll wait for you outside.”_

_“Hyung, don’t forget to eat before going to work. How many times should I remind you that?”_

Okay, he might be a little naïve, though. Sungjae blurts out those words out of the blue, and they really sound nice in Changsub’s ears. Whenever the other does thatㅡ heck, even if Sungjae doesn’t say anything at all, his simple acts of kindness towards him alone are already doing wonders in his system. Changsub hadn’t felt this thrilled and confused in his entire life, never. It’s just been a month since he had known Sungjae and yet, the younger is already messing up with his feelings, shaking him up to the core.

However, he doesn’t have time to dwell on such things now. He must relax and do nothing stressful today. It’s his rest day, and he’ll do exactly thatㅡ rest.

Preparing to say goodbye to his baby flowers, Changsub stands up straight to stretch his numbing legs when a familiar sound fills his whole garden. He quickly reaches for his phone on top of the patio table and looks at the caller ID quizzically, only to knot his brows together when he spots Sungjae’s name on it.

“Ya. Isn’t it too early to bother meㅡ”

“H-Hyung, I need help.” Changsub instantly hears the obvious tremble in Sungjae’s voice on the other line. “H-Help me, Changsub hyung. S-She’s giving birth n-now and the doctor told me that s-she might not m-make it. H-Help meㅡ”

“Where exactly are you, Yook Sungjae? Tell me and I’ll be there in five minutes.”

***

Changsub will be honest.

He doesn’t know why he brought himself in this situation. He doesn’t know why he panicked as he got inside his car and drove all the way here in an insane speed just to be with Sungjae. _Ah!_ Of course it’s because of Sungjae. It’s all because of this man sitting anxiously beside him. Who else can make him do things he thought he couldn’t do aside from the younger, right?

They’re currently inside a small clinic, sitting side by side in two of the many chairs in the quiet waiting area. Sungjae hasn’t uttered a word ever since Changsub came here ten minutes ago. He just sits there, biting his nails in distress, and then releasing deep sighs every now and then.

The uncomfortable silence makes Changsub’s imagination, even if he doesn’t want to, run wild. So, this guy in his left is currently waiting for some girl to deliver a baby safely. What is his relationship with that girl? Is she his mom, his sister, or his… girlfriend?

Changsub immediately feels his stomach drop at his last thoughts. So, this bastard has a girlfriend? And she’s pregnant? Sungjae is going to be a father now?

_Then what about me? What’s gonna happen to me?_

_Silly, there’s nothing about you since the beginning._

His heart is the next thing to drop, and he’s not prepared for it. Why did he even think that he’s someone significant in the younger’s life? They’re just mere co-workers, and nothing more. He’s Sungjae’s boss, and Sungjae is just his employee. Not because they treat each other differently than the rest of the people around them means there’s something special going on between them. That’s right. Maybe, despite the slight age and status gap, they’re just comfortable around each other?

But why does he keeps on feeling down as time pass by?

“What am I even doing here?” That’s just supposed to be a question for himself, but Changsub didn’t realize that he’s already muttering it all out loud.

“Sorry, hyung.” Unfortunately, Sungjae heard his question. “I panicked.”

 _“You panicked.”_  He repeats slowly, his eyebrows raising in bewilderment. “You panicked and you decided to call me?”

“You were the first one,” The younger answers, eyes still fixated to the delivery room across them. “That came to my mind.”

“Huh?” Changsub is dumbfounded for a while. What kind of nonsense is this guy talking about? “You should’ve called your parents, not me! Or better yet, you should’ve called her parenㅡ”

“It’s you. You were the first one that came to my mind.” Sungjae repeats his answer, but this time there’s a subtle hint of frustration in his tone. “It’s you who I want to be with at this time.”

It doesn’t make any freaking sense. Changsub can’t understand why Sungjae wants to be with him right now. Is this guy insensitive, or just a plain asshole? What did he do wrong to undergo such torment? Why should Sungjae play with his feelings like this? Does this idiot not know that he likes… that he likes…

_Fuck. You stop right there Lee Changsub! You’re going to get hurt if you continue that! Keep it to yourself. Suppress it._

An invisible lump is stuck in his throat, his palms start to sweat really bad, and so as the back of his neck. Out of all the places and situations he could’ve been in, his realizations decided to come to him right nowㅡ right when his already at the losing end.

But Changsub’s feelings don’t matter right now. He’s not that dumb to dwell on his inner struggles when Sungjae probably needs someone who can give him strength and some words of encouragement at the moment. The younger needs a reliable companion. A… friend, to be exact, and he’s going to be that right now.

“Uh… earlier, when you called me,“ Changsub sits up straight after clearing his throat. “Why did you say that she… that she might not make it? Is it really dangerous?”

“Yeah, her life is really at risk.” Sungjae mumbles weakly as he bows down, hands fiddling the hem of his shirt. “They can’t take it all out. They told me that they need to cut her so it can all pass through, but she already lost so much blood. S-She might… not m-make it if t-they p-proceed.”

“How big is the baby that they can’t take it out?” Changsub worriedly bites his lips. Damn, it totally sounds risky.

“It’s not really how big, but how many.” Heaving a deep sigh, Sungjae then raises his gaze to meet his inquiring eyes. “There are three babies, and two are still inside of her.”

To say that he’s shocked is an understatement. Changsub didn’t have an idea that Sungjae can produce three babies all at once. Isn’t he too young to become a father, though? Is the money he makes as a florist enough? He already got three mouths to feed, add his wife to that, and voila! Changsub didn’t really stand a chance since the start. None at all.

Why does he keeps on including his feelings in the situation, _dammit!_ He’s about to scold the hell out of himself when the door from the delivery room suddenly opens. Their heads whip in an instant to look at its direction, and there they see the doctor emerging from it, walking slowly until he reaches the both of them. Sungjae instantly stands up from his seat as he looks at the physician expectantly.

“How is it going, doctor?” The younger’s tensed voice echoes through the silent hall. “Is everything okay?”

“Well, she had successfully birthed another one.” The doctor gives them a tight-lipped smile before going on with his update.

“There’s still one more left, and I advise you to strengthen yourself. This might be more dangerous than the other two, she just keeps on getting weaker, but we’re doing our best.”

No words came out of Sungjae’s mouth after that. Instead, he just nods his head slowly while giving the doctor a pleading look. The physician is quick to understand everything as he taps the younger’s shoulder in an encouraging manner before going back to the delivery room. The atmosphere becomes even more tensed, Changsub can even hear his own erratic heartbeat due to the deafening silence. Things must be really hard for Sungjae right now.

“Sit here.” Changsub gently pulls down the younger’s wrist so he can sit once again. “Are you okay, Sungjae?”

That was a stupid question, he willfully admits. Does he think anyone will be okay if their wife is on a life and death situation? Curse him and his useless mind! He’s about to rephrase his question when his eyes fall on the younger’s trembling hands on his lap, and Changsub’s heart can’t help but crumble at that. The sight of Sungjae being scared and helpless pains him to the core. He might not be crying, but he knows the younger must be dying inside. So, without thinking much about it, Changsub reaches out to take Sungjae’s trembling hand on his own, holding onto it firmly, squeezing it softly.

Sungjae abruptly turns his head to look at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. He can only give him a small smile, though. Changsub hates that it’s the only thing he can do right now, but then he remembers the words his mom said to him when he was a kid. _“Always smile, Changsubie. It can make a great difference to someone’s day._  It’s not much, but this is the only comfort that he can offer.

“Everything will be all right, Sungjae.”

A few moments have passed and Sungjae completely tears his gaze away from him. He then brings it down to their clasped hands, observing it in silence before letting his hand go. Changsub is about to feel ashamed when he feels the younger lacing their fingers together, intertwining them in an intimate way. His heart begins to pound loudly against his chest, but he reprimands himself to control it, to stop it. This isn’t the time for that. There will never be a time for that.

Changsub thinks he’s stupid for being here, holding Sungjae’s hand while his girlfriend gives birth to their children, but this is the end of it. This will be the last time that he’s going to make a fool out of himself like this.

They just held each other’s hands for almost an hour while quietly and patiently waiting for the result that may come any moment now. Whatever happens, Changsub hopes that it’s going to make Sungjae happy. That’s all he’s ever wanted now.

The door to the delivery room finally opens again, and the sight of the physician’s victorious smile welcomes them. It seems like everything went well. What a relief. Standing up from their seats, they quickly run towards the doctor’s direction.

“How is she, Doctor?” Sungjae nervously asks, still not letting his hand go. “How did everything go?”

“She finally delivered the last one safely.” The physician flashes the younger his white teeth. “Everyone is out of harm’s way now. Congratulations, Mr. Yook.”

It took him a couple of seconds to process the news, and then finally the corners of Sungjae’s lips slowly curl upwards, revealing a relieved and triumphant smile. Changsub silently watches as Sungjae bows and thanks the doctor repeatedly while shaking his hand using his unoccupied left hand. His wish came true, after all. Sungjae looks extremely happy right now, and that’s all what Changsub needs to see. He slowly untangles his fingers out of the younger’s hold before quickly turning around to find the clinic’s exit. It’s time for him to take his leave. His presence isn’t needed anymore now because the whole dilemma is already finished.

“Hey, Changsub hyung.” Sungjae’s stupid grinning face blocks his way. “Where are you going? I still haven’t thanked you for being here.”

“Don’t mention it. I only did the bare minimum.” He tries to continue walking but the younger keeps on stopping him. “Uh… can I go hoㅡ”

“Let me thank you properly, hyung.” Sungjae insists, grabbing him by the shoulders to prevent him from making a step. “I’ll treat you to lunch. Don’t say no because I know that you haven’t eaten yet.”

“No, attend to her first.” Changsub can’t even look at the younger in the eyes. He’s afraid that Sungjae might see through him. “She needs you there.”

“It’s fine, hyung. I can see her later.” Sungjae then pushes him towards the direction of the clinic’s small cafeteria. “She can take care of herself, you know. Plus, she’s probably resting now so let me eat lunch with you, okay?”

Changsub gulps as Sungjae gives him a puppy lookㅡ a weapon he’s seriously weak to. It almost worked, but he’s not that much of an idiot to still stay and have a meal with the other here. He needs to protect the remaining bits of his pride.

“No.” He refuses clearly while staring sharply at Sungjae. “How can you say that she can take care of herself all on her own? Don’t you want to check on her?”

“What, the doctor already told us that everyone’s safe now.” Sungjae, although utterly confused, still keeps his grin. “Sami is a strong cat. I believe she’s not going to be mad at me if I don’t come to her now because I’m going to eat lunch with you, Changsub hyung.”

_Wait a fucking minute._

_A… what?_

“A… cat?” Changsub feels his throat go dry all of a sudden. His knees also weaken as soon as he heard those words. “The one who gave birth to three babies is… a _cat?"_

“Yes, Sami is my cat.” Sungjae happily confirms, and Changsub can see how he’s biting back a smile while watching him process this information. “Yook Sami is a snow bengalㅡ _Aw!_ What was that for?”

Changsub couldn’t help but smack the younger on the head, quite hard, if he may add. He can’t believe that he had gone under all that emotional stress just because of a freaking cat! He almost cried and gave up on his love life just because he thought he had lost his battle over a pet! Roaming his eyes to check his surroundings, he only noticed just now that they’re inside a veterinary clinic. In front of him is large poster of a smiling cat and dog with the words **Silver Light Animal Clinic** floating above them. Realization hits him hard, and he wants the ground to open and swallow him right now.

“You didn’t tell me that she’s a cat!” He cries in embarrassment along the feeling of wanting to beat the younger.

“I told you over the phone that I’m inside Silver Light Animal Clinic, hyung.” Sungjae pouts, rubbing the spot on his head that got hit by him just now. "You even repeated it to make sure."

He might not know what he's really doing because he's panicking. All he had in mind was to get to Sungjae as soon as possible. Ain't he too dumb?

“Why do you look like you want to cryㅡ _oh._ ”

“Shut up. Don’t say itㅡ”

“You thought that I knocked someone up, huh!” A mischievous smirk starts playing on Sungjae’s lips, his face coming closer so he can look into his eyes clearly. “You thought I got a pregnant girlfriend here, huh! And you got jealous because you thought I’m not singleㅡ”

“Oh my god.” Changsub tries to push him away but Sungjae is much stronger than he is. “Shut the fuck up already!”

He wants to kick this annoying brat so hard but he’s too ashamed to do that. Maybe he can do that tomorrow at work instead. Laughing his ass off for almost a minute, Sungjae then lets his shoulder go before grabbing his hand once again, lacing their fingers together just like what he did earlier. Changsub’s mind goes on haywire once again when he feels the familiar warmth coming from the other’s hand.

"Don't worry, hyung. My attention is all on you."

“And why are you holding my hand?”

“Because we’re going to the cafeteria now.” Sungjae softly smiles at him, then he gives his hand a tug and a squeeze, and it all went straight to his heart. “And because I want to. Because it feels good. Because our hands fit perfectly together.”

Changsub isn’t sure, but it seems like something magical had happened to them just now. He thinks it’s his turn to grin triumphantly this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there!! angst isn't really my cup of tea so y'all shouldn't worry lmao. my phone is acting up so i wrote this on my laptop (yes i write fics on my phone because i like smaller screens better) and my eyes hurt because i cant handle big screens well no matter how low the brightness is ugh. why am i saying this? it's because i might not update as often now. not until i get a new phone hoho. but i'll still try to use my laptop if an idea comes to mind hehe. that's all thank you so much for reading! ❤


	6. Both are Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any knowledge about basketball and skateboarding so I apologize in advance if there are inaccuracies! And what the hell did I just do haha enjoy reading!!

“It’s already five. Where are they?”

Changsub didn’t run his way to the park after his last subject ended just to see the basketball court empty. That team has never been late to a practice game before, and now he wonders why. No, he’s not here to play with them, just to be clear. Basketball isn’t the shit he fancies at all. Changsub can’t even find anything special about sweaty guys running around and fighting for the possession of a ball, he just can’t. Skateboarding, on the other hand, is where his heart is. For him, keeping his balance while doing complicated tricks on a small board is far more thrilling than chasing a goddamn orange rubber ball.

So, what is he doing here looking for a basketball team?

Well… Changsub may not like basketball, but he likes one basketball playerㅡ a point guard to be exact. He first saw this guy when both of their respective universities played for the final championship last year which was held in their home court. Long story short, their team was defeated by the rival school, but it didn’t even sadden him one bit because he was totally focused on watching the guy play the whole time. There’s just some powerful force oozing from the pointguard that grabs your entire attention. Actually, he thinks he’s not the only one who got smitten by the handsome baller because one day after the competition, Changsub could only hear praises for him everywhere in Yonsei University.

_“How I wish he’s studying here instead.”_

_“I heard he’s a physics major. Can you imagine that, perfect face, brain, and body all in one guy?”_

_“Wow, now I’m jealous of my friend who goes to the same school as him.”_

_“I know right. They get to see him every day. How lucky.”_

How lucky, indeed. Yook In The Number Six Jersey easily built a huge fanbase in their school, leaving everyone hanging and wanting for more, including him. However, Changsub thought that his fascination to the charming pointguard will eventually fade because there’s no way he’s going to see him again, but to his utter surprise, he found out that the place where Yook In The Number Six Jersey’s team practice place is the same park where he skates whenever he has a free time after class. So naturally, his fascination has bloomed into total admiration since he gets to see a glimpse of him every once in a while. If only not for the rabid fangirls and the huge amount of school works Changsub has to deal with, he might have gone there every day.

You can’t really do everything in life, huh.

Glancing at the now unusually quiet court for the last time, Changsub dejectedly shrugs his shoulders as he turns his back away from it, facing the other side of the park where his fellow skateboarders are located. Today is not his lucky day, he reckons. So, he places his left foot on his board, and then he expertly dashes his way towards the skate park where he spends the whole day learning new tricks, and maybe wondering a little bit about the absence of the Korea University Basketball Team today.

***

After five long days, Changsub got the chance to go to the park again. He needs to unwind since his economics professor burnt the hell out of him because of a baby thesis no one asked for. Also, if he’s fortunate enough, he might see Yook In The Number Six Jersey today. He just hopes he made a lot of good deeds last week so the universe can grant him the reward he thinks he deserves.

He finally reaches the court, and he immediately noticed that the team playing inside isn’t the team he’s looking for. What in the world is happening? Why can’t he see any familiar faces? Did the Korea University Basketball Team change their practice place without him knowing? If they really did, that would only mean one thingㅡ he will never see Yook In The Number Six Jersey again.

Changsub sighs, giving up, as he bows his head in defeat. Seems like his journey as a fanboy ends now. Surely, it was fun while it lasted, though he can’t help but become quite disheartened. He had wasted all those times dumbly ogling the baller when he could’ve approached him to at least say hi. He keeps on hearing praises on how kind and friendly Yook In The Number Six Jersey is, but Changsub did nothing about it. If he has ten percent chance of striking a conversation with the guy before, now it all became negative, thanks to his stupid coward self.

_I guess I’ll just see you in the Quarterfinals._

Feeling equally down and exhausted, Changsub decided to just skate until dinner time before he goes home. So, doing just what he usually do, he rides on his boardㅡ sometimes performing _ollies_ and _grabs_ ㅡ until he lost track of the time. He’s been doing an awful job though, if he’s going to be honest. He just keeps on falling and stumbling, leaving scratches and bruises all over his skin, but none that he wasn’t used to. This always happens when his focus is on something else, and he can only blame the unsuspecting pointguard for it.

And then he felt it.

Changsub doesn’t know but he has always been sensitive when it comes to his surroundings, and that’s why he quickly felt that someone is watching him. He whips his head to his left and then to his right, but he finds nothing suspicious. However, he still keeps his senses up. Speeding his way towards the edge of the cemented stairway just so he can scan the place a little more, Changsub’s eyes begin to widen when he spots a familiar face standing ten steps below him.

He thinks he might be dreaming, but he can clearly see Yook In The Number Six Jersey standing tall downstairs, munching a subway sandwich while looking at him, his expression unreadable. Changsub, brows furrowing in disbelief, discreetly turns his back on him because what the hell was that? Is the baller really looking at him? And what is he doing down there? Do they have practice at this hour? Why does he look so ethereal even in a plain blue tracksuit? Can he be his boyfriend?

_You know that you can personally ask him those, right? Now is your chance._

Biting his lips, Changsub is honestly considering the advice from the small voice inside his head. He knows he can’t ask him those foolish questions, but he can say hi, right? Who knows when will they meet again. This is just a once in a lifetime opportunity, and he’s going to grab it like his life depends on it.

He carefully rounds the area one more time so he won’t look like he’s up to something, and when he’s on the edge of the staircase again, he quickly checks if Yook In The Number Six Jersey still has his eyes on him, and _what the fuck he still does!_ While calming his racing heart, Changsub sees how the baller takes a quick notice of his presence, so he subtly turns his head to the left while taking a huge bite of his sandwich, acting nonchalant. He can’t stop the immediate playful grin curling upon his lips because of that. Basing on the current situation, it seems like Changsub needs to impress someone tonight.

_Okay, let’s get it on._

After stretching his neck from side to side, he then firmly places his right foot on top of his skateboard as he positions himself. Changsub has done this trick multiple times before, and he can proudly say that he has perfected all the skills needed to nail this one. Call him ambitious, but he thinks this is the only solution for him to have his way with Yook In The Number Six Jersey.

Closing his eyes as he draws in a deep breath, Changsub maneuvers his board towards edge of the staircase, and then he expertly jumps down the railwayㅡ the loud screeching of his board grinding with the metal rail of the stairs echoes through the whole skate park. He tries to balance his body on top of his skateboard while he glides down the rail, already feeling accomplished when he recognizes that he’s almost seven steps complete, but when he raises his gaze to look at the person he’s trying to impress, he finds the baller looking back at him with such awe in his eyes, and his knees start to feel like jelly which made him lose control of his movements.

Meeting those eyes makes Changsub immediately forget what he’s doing, and as expected, his feet topple over his skateboard, his body hitting the metal rails as he falls down the steps of the cemented staircase. Time seems to slow down while waiting for his final drop to the ground, which will probably break a bone or two in his body, when a pair of sturdy arms catch him all of a sudden. The action might’ve had saved him from any fractures; however, the intensity of the fall didn’t spare their skins from nasty scratches and bruises, specially the person under him who took all the pressure when they terribly plummeted then skidded on the cemented ground.

_So much for being a show-off._

It takes a good solid minute for Changsub to get back to his senses, and when he finally does, he instantly raises his body to check how the person underneath him is.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry! Are you alrㅡ”

Words suddenly can’t come out of his mouth when he realizes that the one who rescued his falling ass just now is no other than the pointguard he was trying to impress, the one and only…

“ _Yook In The Number Six Jersey?_ ” Changsub comically gasps, his jaw dropping at the sight of the man below him. “You were the one who saved me?”

Grunting is the only reply that he got from the other, and his system instantly goes on a full panic mode when he noticed that he’s still on top of the baller. Changsub hurriedly detaches himself away from the other, feeling both sides of his hips ache when he crouches down to help Yook In The Number Six Jersey sit up. He’ll deal with his body later, alright. He needs to make sure that the guy doesn’t have any serious injuries first.

“Are you alright? Can you stand?” Changsub asks worriedly as he flails his hands like a dumb bird, afraid to touch the other because he might break a bone or something. “I’m really sorry. You should’ve just let me fall.”

“What?”

“Look at you. You just hurt yourself from trying to save me!” He answers right away, pointing a finger at the other’s now dirty tracksuit. “I’m used to accidents like this, so I didn’t need your help!”

“What?” Yook In The Number Six Jersey exclaims, his expression turning into a deep confused frown. “You want me to just watch you die?”

“No one’s gonna die from that!” Breathing heavily, Changsub stands up from where he is seated to fish his phone out of his sweatpants’ pocket to check the time. “Seven thirty. Yonsei clinic closes at six, _fuck._ ”

Changsub feels that his whole world will crumble any minute now. Every second that he consumes arguing with the guy is just a waste because at this point in time, he could've brought him over to the nearest hospital and have his wounds treated. Should he call 911 now? He can’t just stand here and do nothing.

“You could’ve hit your head and you’ll tell me that you can’t die from that?” The guy bickers back, reaching for his hand to help himself stand. “Why can’t you just be thankful that I saved you rather than blaming me from hurting myself because _I saved you?_ ”

“Because if you got injured because of me, I swear!” Changsub huffs, tightening his hands into fists as he feels heat suddenly rising from his cheeks. “You won’t be able to play for a long time, which means I won’t be able to watch you!”

 _Hold on._ Did he just expose himself? The first time he finally struck a conversation with his favorite player is also the time he decided to expose himself. _Great going Lee Changsub, just great._

“So, you really watch my game, huh?” The baller’s pissed off tone suddenly changes into a teasing one, and what the hell is that grin even for? “My eyes aren’t lying then.”

“What?”

“Nothing.” The pointguard chuckles, and then he tries hard to walk to his side, but he’s obviously limping. “ _Heh,_ I think my ankleㅡ”

_Nightmare number one, check._

“That’s it. I’m calling 911.” Changsub vehemently ignores the proud smirk playing on the other’s lips and just dials the emergency hotline while quietly blaming himself for everything. “Let’s get you to the hospital and check if you have any other injuries aside from your ankle.”

“Have yourself checked, too. Your injuries are probably worse than mine.”

“I’m fineㅡ”

“No you’re not. Look.” The other strongly objects before unceremoniously poking the right side of his hip, in which he immediately lets out a strangled cry. “See?”

_Nightmare number two, check._

“Fine.”

***

He can think of many different scenarios and places in which he can hang out with his favorite baller, anywhere is fine with him. _Heck,_ he’ll even choose a cave in the middle of a deserted island than here. Everywhere else is better than here.

Changsub didn’t have the slightest idea that he will spend an entire evening with Yook In The Number Six Jersey in a freaking hospitalㅡ specifically, inside the orthopedic section.

The point guard has sprained his right ankle while he sprained his right hip, and to say that Changsub hates himself to the bones is an understatement. He _loathes_ himself, not because he might not be able to walk for two months, but because Yook In The Number Six Jersey won’t likely be able to participate in the quarterfinals. A sprained ankle, according to the doctor who examined them a while ago, takes at least six weeks to fully recover, and the next game will start three weeks from now.

_Oh, no. What have I done?_

“You can stop blaming yourself now, you know?” The baller laughs from the bed beside him, eyes observing the cast on his right foot with utter fascination. “This isn’t your fault, okay? It was an accident.”

“An accident caused by me,” Changsub laments as he lies motionless on his bed, eyes darting from the ceiling to the guy beside him. “Because of my stupidity. I’m sorry, really. Now you won’t be able to play because of me.”

“I said it’s fine.” Yook In The Number Six Jersey insists, turning his body sideways to face him. “Accidents happen. Say one more apology and I’ll break my left ankle!”

“Are you crazy?!” Changsub almost sits up from the bed to strangle him, but when he sees the other grinning playfully at him, looking like a mischievous kid, his anger immediately subsides. “You’re crazy.”

Laughter. A fit of laughter breaks between them and then suddenly the whole situation doesn’t seem so serious anymore. Changsub even thinks that he’s already losing it in the head because he’s starting to be thankful for his dumb act a while ago since he’s having his second round of conversation with the baller. If only the only one that got injured is him.

“Yook Sungjae.”

“Huh?” Changsub turns his head to the other guy’s direction, a small puzzled smile is stuck upon his lips. “What did you say?”

“I’m Yook Sungjae.” The pointguard introduces himself again, this time giving him a friendly grin. “I heard you calling me  _Yook In The Number Six Jersey_  earlier. You can call me by my full name now, or Sungjae, whatever you like.”

The smile on Changsub’s lips disappears and is replaced with a surprised drop of the jaw. Did the other just tell him his name? And what, Yook Sungjae? Even his name is handsome. This is unbelievable, honestly. Who would’ve thought that he’ll be knowing the baller’s real name personally, and not just because he had heard it from somewhere.

Goodbye, _Yook In The Number Six Jersey!_ Hello, _Yook Sungjae!_

“ _Ya,_ what about you?”

Changsub goes back to reality when he hears Sungjae’s voice once again. He subtly peeks and the other is still looking at him with that warm and friendly smile of his, and he just wishes for this moment to last forever.

“L-Lee Changsub.” He stutters, much to his embarrassment. “Yonsei University student, major in Economics.”

“Great!” Sungjae cheers while clapping his hands. “You’re not the _cute skater guy_  in my head anymore! You have a name now. Lee Changsub.”

Changsub can feel the heat spreading to his face and neck, and he knows he’s turning into a freaking tomato again. He would like to go on about how heart-fluttering the way his name rolls on Sungjae’s tongue, or how he was addressed as a cute skater guy in the other’s head before he gave him his name, he really does, but a very grumpy old nurse stomps her way into their room all of a sudden. The whole semi-intimate (in his own judgment, just a disclaimer) mood is now broken.

“You two, drink this before you both go home. Your parents are already downstairs. They’re just filling out the discharge papers.” The old woman hands them both a glass of a somewhat blurry water, eyes staring sharply at them as she did so. “The medicine is already dissolved in there, you just have to drink it in one go.”

They quickly followed the nurse’s instruction because it feels like she will break another one of their bones if they won’t drink it right away. Changsub almost spits the water out because the medicine tastes so goddamn awful, but he tries to hold it in. He doesn’t want to be scolded by this old lady, thanks. The nurse just watches them chug the whole glass, and then nodding in satisfaction after making sure that they drank it all despite their constant grimacing.

“That’s what happens when you thought you can do dangerous things.” She snatches the now empty glasses from their hands before removing their IVs. “I can’t keep up with teenagers nowadays. Is this how you go on dates now? By killing yourselves? _Aigoo,_ these kids!”

None of them has uttered a single word after her nagging, right even after she left. Changsub is shook at what he had just heard. What did she say, they went on a date? How the hell did she come up with that story? If Changsub will go on a date with Sungjae, he will make sure that the reason why he broke his hips is not because he fell on a skateboard!

He immediately shuts down the _images_ that are starting to appear in his brain. _That is very wrong Lee Changsub, okay? What are you even thinking?_

“She nags like she knows us at all.” Changsub scoffs, staring at the ceiling once again. “And what does being a teenager had to do with all ofㅡ”

“82-105-550-111.”

“What?” He turns his head back to the other again, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “What’s that?”

“My number. Save it before our parents arrive.” Sungjae frantically waves his hands at him, like ordering him to just do as he was told. “Then give me yours so we can still keep in touch.”

Heart racing madly for unknown reasons, Changsub hurriedly grabs his phone on top of the table beside him before asking Sungjae to repeat his contact number so he can save it properly. Truth be told, he’s afraid that everything is just a hidden camera prank, really. Because why does Sungjae wants to have his number? Why does he want to keep in touch with him? Is he hallucinating? Is this just a side-effect of the medicine?

“D-Done.” Changsub mumbles, unable to meet the other’s eyes because his face might be a dark shade of crimson again. “M-Mine is… uhm… 82-195-559-722.”

Changsub watches Sungjae happily taps his phone and he wonders if there’s something he’s missing out on. He decides to toughen up and just ask the other directly, nothing will happen if he keeps all his thoughts in his head, obviously. He’s about to open his mouth when the loud, high-pitched, voice of his mom suddenly fills their whole room, and that’s when he knew that his unconventional encounter with Sungjae ends now. It’s finally time to go home, and he’s thankful to the baller for thinking about exchanging contact numbers since his idiotic self wouldn’t come up with something like that at all.

With one last apology, Changsub waves his final goodbye to Sungjae before he completely leaves their room in a wheelchair. He believes this is not the end of something that he and the baller shared. Their story has just begun.

A loud beep has woken Changsub from his reverie, and when he checks his phone to see who texted him, a familiar number appears on his screen.

**_I’ve been wondering why I don’t see you watching our practice game anymore, then I realized you might not know that our schedule has changed from M-W-F to T-TH-S now. Yes, I noticed that you’re watching me play since a long time ago. Do you wanna know a secret, Lee Changsub? I’ve been watching you skate too, right after our every game. I went to the park tonight so I can finally approach you, but you broke our bones instead lol._ **

Changsub can’t keep the laugh bubbling in his chest any longer so he just lets it all go, startling his mom who is sleeping beside him inside their car. _So, I guess the attraction is mutual, then?_  Although he can’t believe that Sungjaeㅡ the most famous basketball player in Seoulㅡ is interested in him too, he’ll just go on with the flow. Who is he to reject an opportunity as rare as this, right?

He swiftly types in a reply while trying to hide the huge grin breaking on his face.

**_Okay, here it goes. I wanted to impress you with my skateboarding skills a while ago, but when I saw you watching me… I just lost it. I’m sorry again, I really do, but you telling me all of these now makes me not want to regret everything that happened tonight. Well, maybe the part where you got your ankle sprained, but other than that? Zero regrets._ **

_**Is that so? If you’re still feeling a little bit sorry, then treat me to a movie or an arcade date after we’re totally healed. Then you can impress me with your other skills ;-)** _

_**Oh, sure.** _

His broken hip? Totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The korean numbers here aren't real lmao. This is the last time I'm gonna attempt writing a sports themed fic sjsksksksj I literally got headaches while writing this hahaha.
> 
> Also, did anyone notice how every oneshot I post is getting longer and longer? This can't go on lmao I need to pull myself together! Stop writing long chapters @self!!
> 
> Yeah, that's all. This fic is totally random I swear! I was planning on writing another prompt, so I dont know why but this story started writing itself without me knowing lol. Thank you for reading! See you on the next chapter! ❤


	7. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should've been posted yesterday but guess who got her calculations wrong again? Yes, me lol. Actually, this shouldn't even be posted at all bc I already gave up on it, but Kare gave me a piece of her mind (again) hahaha thanks a lot @Kare9515! So here it is guys! Although it's late, here's a changjae april fools au! Enjoy reading!! ❤

Sungjae slouches on the couch, folding his arms over his chest as he waits for the door to their dorms to open.

He can still clearly recall every little detail that happened last year. How can’t he, when it was the most magnificent thing that has ever happened to him? He remembers risking the deepest and darkest secret he’s been hiding for years, thinking that what he’s going to do could easily be disregarded as a joke or one of his many ways to annoy the older, and he was contented with that. It was a total fool proof planㅡ nobody would ever take him seriously, but at least he had the chance to profess his feelings albeit masking it as a harmless prank.

It’s nothing new to Sungjae, honestly. Everyone, even their staffs, is looking forward whenever this _day_  would come. What kind of out of this world ideas could they possibly pull at each other? Who will succeed? Who will get pissed? Expectations like these are only raised because they’re BTOBㅡ and BTOB means being a bunch of village idiots roaming around the entertainment industry.

But Sungjae didn’t do it in front of everyone. He was afraid that people might see the disappointment in his eyes when his Changsub hyung rejects his idea. Although it was disguised as a joke, Sungjae knew that it would still hurt, that’s why he only executed his plans when they were inside the confinements of their dorms.

_“Hyung, where have you been and what did you do all day?” Sungjae greeted the older after he saw him enter their dormitory, looking as exhausted as ever. He then came closer to the other and playfully sniffed his hair, shrieking loudly and contorting his face in a funny grimace after. “Ew, you reek of sweat! You paraded outside smelling like that? Hyung, you’re really shameless!”_

_“Shut up. I practiced for five hours.” Changsub brushed him off, taking off his mask and bull cap, tossing it somewhere on the floor. “I’m dead tired, so please don’t bother me.”_

_Snickering, Sungjae followed the older in his room like a puppy. He watched the other’s every moveㅡ how his hand came up to massage his nape, how his steps are slow and heavy, how he can hear every drained sighs, and for a moment there, Sungjae actually thought of not pursuing his plans. However, his persistent subconscious kept on encouraging him, and since he’s the type to ignore what is wrong and what is right, he still proceeded with his prank._

_“Hyung, watch out!”_

_“Whatㅡ **ow!** Get the fuck off!”_

_When Changsub turned his head to look at him, Sungjae abruptly hopped behind his hyung’s back, yelling about being a king and conquering the whole world together with his ugly horse, or something like that. His laughter almost drowned the older’s cry for help, but he didn’t stop there. Sungjae repeatedly bounced on Changsub’s back, expectedly making the other lost his balance, resulting in them tumbling down the other’s bed with him lying on top of his hyung._

_“How can a horse be so weak?” Sungjae complained, panting as he still bounced on top of the older playfully. “Have you become too old to serve meㅡ”_

_“Stop! Fucking! Jumping!” Changsub groaned before he successfully pushed him off of him with all of his remaining energy. “What the hell is wrong with you, Yook Sungjae?”_

_“Nothing.” He chuckled, settling himself beside the older on the narrow bed. “I just missed you, Changsub hyung.”_

_Sungjae heard Changsub whispering a curse before releasing a snort, and he knew right there and then that the older wasn’t taking him seriously again. He just smiled bitterly at the man beside him, already used to being shrugged off every time he tried to spill his feelings for the other._

_“Do you want a massage?” He offered after a moment of silence, and then he laid sideways, his head resting on his propped hand as his eyes surveyed the older’s face. “As expected, you’re really getting older now Changsub hyung. Looking at you up close, I can see that you’re starting to look like a grandpa.”_

_“I’m not **that**  old, you brat.” The other rolled his eyes at him before facing his direction, eyes also started to scan his face. “You know what, you’re always so loud and annoying. You look like a freaking grandma to me.”_

_“Then shall we date?” He quickly replied, his lips curling upward in a challenging smirk. “If you haven’t noticed, I’ve liked you for a long time now, Changsub hyung.”_

_**What the fuck, Yook Sungjae.** _

_He didn’t intend to do his prank this early, goddammit. It just came out of his mouth without him knowing, but since he had already said those magic words, he might as well end this conversation just like what he had planned. He just needed to make sure that Changsub was actually surprised by his unexpected confession, then he would finally yell **“April Fools, you idiot!”**  at his face, like his previous statements didn’t mean a thing at all. Then he would take his leave before the older could even say anything that might hurt his feelings._

_Sungjae was just about to do all of that when Changsub’s next words stopped him from doing so._

_“Sure, let’s date.” He met the older’s serious gaze, no hint of mischief swimming in those eyes at all. “I’ve liked you for a long time now, too. I’ve been holding myself back from confessing, so thank you for bringing this up.”_

_His heart began to ramble inside his chest, thumping crazily as he slowly processed what’s happening. A cold thin layer of sweat started to blanket his back, nervousness and excitement mixing in his veins. Then at the back of his mind, that small glimmer of hope he’s been ignoring for so long became a full blown sun, blinding him by its promising rays. He suddenly felt so alive._

_But, what if Changsub was just pranking him, too? That thought was even more plausible than his feelings being requited, though._

_“Y-Ya, hyung. Don’t be l-like that.” He stammers like an idiot, his hands trembling at the possibility of being played at. “It was just a j-joke for April F-Fools. I didn’t mean it, so you can take your words back nowㅡ”_

_“I know, but I’m not joking around.” Changsub remained serious and silent for a while, and then a deep sigh escaped his lips before waving his hands in front of him weakly, like shooing him away. “I’m telling the truth, Sungjae. I’m tired hiding it anyway, but if you’re just really pranking me just like what you said, then get out. I’m going to rest. Wake me up when dinner’s ready.”_

_Sungjae stayed rooted in his spot, his jaw clenching in determination. Why would he leave when he already heard that Changsub **truly** has feelings for him? Yes, it started as a prank at first, but maybe the planets have lined up tonight to grant him the wish he had been praying for ever since he started to like the older._

_“What, you’re not leaving?” Changsub raised a curious eyebrow at him. “Or you still have pranks left to do?”_

_“I really like you, hyung. I’m telling the truth, too.” He confessed, voice barely above a whisper, as he scooted closer to the other who keeps on watching his every move. “Let’s date. Let’s be a couple.”_

_He saw Changsub nod his head in affirmation, and then he finally smiled at him before leaning even closer, their noses brushing lightly. Sungjae instantly understood, and he didn’t waste any more time by quickly closing the distance between them, their mouths meeting in an ardent kiss. Sparks suddenly dispersed inside his chest, spreading warmth and delight which caused him to smile as they locked their lips. They move together in a slow pace, gently sucking and nibbling each other’s addicting mouths, devouring the sweetness of one another as they finally fall in the fulfillment of their dreams._

_Changsub then wrapped his arms around Sungjae’s waist, pulling him so he could hover on top of the older. After settling his place in between the other’s legs, Sungjae deepened their kiss by pushing his tongue inside the other’s open mouth, meeting Changsub’s own in an excited dance of tango. Then a tingling sensation spread all throughout his body when he felt the older wrapping his legs around his hips, pressing their bodies closer that not even a single breath can pass through them. Sungjae had never felt like thisㅡ_ _so full of life, so humanㅡ and it’s all thanks to Lee Changsub._

_With one last lick on the older’s now swollen lips, Sungjae completely pulled himself away before resting his forehead on Changsub’s own sweaty one. They remained silent in each other’s arms, just catching their breaths while enjoying the wonderful sensation they’ve just experienced now. Sungjae released a sigh of relief, couldn’t seem to believe everything that has happened yet flying on cloud nine at the same time, then he pecked Changsub’s lips one more time before burying his face on the other’s neck._

_“You’re the only one I want to kiss for the rest of my life, hyung.”_

_“What the hell.” Changsub giggled, slapping his back quite hard. “Stop saying stupid cheesy things.”_

_“But I felt your heart skipped a beat. Don’t deny.”_

_“That was you, dipshit. I was calm the whole time.”_

_Once again, they were back to being their usual bickering selves in no time. The only difference was that they’re in a romantic relationship now (which didn’t really matter when they’re at each other’s throat) but at least, their hearts have come to an understanding at last, and Sungjae couldn’t ask for more._

And just like that, a year has already passed with them as an official couple. Everything seems to have remained the same between them, yet at the same time, it hasn’t.

They’re still the annoying _elementary kids_ who keep on getting into each other’s nerve every day, but now they also whisper sweet nothings in each other’s ears every night. They still quarrel, of courseㅡ from the silliest things up to some serious onesㅡ the only thing that has changed after their fight is they’re either locked in each other’s warm embrace until they fall asleep, or have their naked limbs tangled over wrinkly bed sheets after a steamy make-up sex. There’s no in between, really.

Sometimes Sungjae finds himself laughing over the fact that their anniversary is on April Fools, but then he realized that they even suit that as well. Two foolish people getting together on an equally foolish day? _Perfect._

Speaking of April Fools, he came up with a prank for his boyfriend again because he’s a brat like that. As much as he would like to spend their anniversary outside, Sungjae can’t risk their careers so they just agreed to celebrate inside their dormitory. Oh they will celebrate for sure, his boyfriend just needs to be pranked first. Changsub will come home from his individual schedule any moment now, and Sungjae shifts from his seat as he keeps his face as exhausted as ever (being an actor truly has its perks.)

And after a couple of minutes, he hears their front door being opened, signaling the arrival of the older. Sungjae quietly clears his throat as he waits for Changsub to go inside their living room, his heart thumping madly against his ribcage. _Focus, Sungjae._

Then the image of his somewhat pissed-off boyfriend welcomes his sightㅡ his eyebrows are furrowed in annoyance, he keeps on clucking his tongue, and his steps are loud and heavy. Sungjae internally chuckles at that. This is the perfect time to prank Changsub even more, he reckons. Nothing beats the reactions he’s going to get from the older if he’s irritated like this.

He immediately begins his plan.

“Oh, you’re already home?” Sungjae tries his best to sound as tired as possible, and he succeeds. “I need to tell you something, Changsub hyung.”

The other just waves a hand at him, as if telling him to proceed, before plopping down beside him on the couch. Quietly turning his body to face his hyung, Sungjae loudly clears his throat this time.

“I want to go straight to the point, hyung,” He utters lowly, voice clear and dignified. “Let’s break up. I can’t do this anymore.” Sungjae pauses, assessing his boyfriend’s reaction, before continuing his rehearsed speech. “It’s getting harder being with you, hyung. We fight every now and then from the pettiest of things, we can’t even go outside to celebrate, we can’t be affectionate in public― all these things are so hard to live by, hyung. I can’t do this anymore.”

And then he waits. He waits for Changsub to panic, to get on his knees and beg him to stay, to cling onto him so he won’t let him go, but none of that happened. Sungjae watches how the older stares right back at him, eyes void of any emotions, before heaving a deep sigh and finally bowing his head in defeat. _What the hell is this response?_

“Okay, let’s break up.” Changsub mutters weakly, his voice crumbling in complete surrender. “You thought you’re the only one getting tired? I’m _exhausted_ , Yook Sungjae. I don’t feel happy anymore. You’re right, let’s end this relationship now.”

Everything feels like a blur to Sungjae from that point onwards. This scenario feels oh so familiar. This happened to him last year too, when Changsub agreed to his April Fools joke, the only difference now is the older is approving his idea of breaking up without second thoughts.

“Hey, Lee Changsub.” Sungjae calls the other in a warning manner as he sits up straight, scooting closer to his boyfriend to correct the misunderstanding. “I’m just joking about breaking up. Today is April 1st, April Fools Day. Why are you suddenly getting serious?”

“I’ve really had enough of everything, honestly.” Changsub rubs his palms on his face, frustration evident in his tone, and Sungjae is starting to lose his mind. “I keep hearing people whispering behind my back that I’m not good for youㅡ that I’ll never going to be good enough for you. That you’re way out of my league, and how dare the ugly Lee Changsub seduce the perfect Yook Sungjae. My self-esteem has hit rock bottom that I can’t even lift myself up anymore. I give up, Sungjae. Let’s end this already.”

Sungjae didn’t have any idea that his boyfriend is going through something like that, none at all. Why didn’t the other tell him that people were bothering him? Why did he keep it all to himself? His heart feels like being trampled by hundreds and thousands of horses, breaking and bleeding as it lies listlessly on the ground. This can’t possibly be true. Changsub must be joking right now.

“ _Ya,_ hyung! This isn’t funny anymore!” Sungjae tearfully explodes, his throat constricting painfully, his voice breaking. “Tell me you’re just lying, come on! This is just a prank, right? I’ll forgive you if you stop this shit right now. Changsub hyung, please!”

“I’m sorry, Sungjae.”

He watches the older get up from his seat and slowly walks his way towards his own bedroom without looking back at him at all. Sungjae feels so betrayed and broken that even breathing hurts. How cruel can Changsub be, breaking up with him like this in their anniversary? He thought the older really loved him, but why did he keep those secrets from him? They might’ve had found a way to solve it together. Why did he give up so quickly? Is he that easy to let go of? Why?

This isn’t how it should end.

Standing up all of a sudden, Sungjae makes his way towards the older’s bedroom with a newfound determination. He needs answers to his questions, and he won’t get it if he’ll just sit there and cry all night. Changsub owes him an explanation, and he’ll get it no matter what. That’s right, he’s stubborn like that. So, if the older gave up on their relationship without a hitch, then he’s the one who’s going to cling. He might look stupid and pathetic, but he doesn’t care. He loves Changsub so much to even care.

Without knocking, Sungjae forcefully opens the door to the older’s room, never caring about privacy for once. He’s ready to fight for his rights when his eyes instantly spots Changsub standing just in front of him, holding a big round cake with three candles on top, grinning at him wickedly. _What the fuck?_  He abruptly stops in his tracks as he stares dumbly at the sight before him.

“Surprise, motherfucker! Happy anniversary!” Changsub happily yells, mischief written all over his face “You should’ve seen yourself a while ago, Sungjae!” Then the older points out a finger at him, laughing on top his lungs. “So priceless!”

Sungjae can feel his blood flowing back through his veins in an instant. His heart starts to beat back to life once again as he release the breath he didn’t know he’s been holding for so long. With the sudden turn of events, Sungjae realized one thing. His boyfriend is a freaking lunatic. Only an insane human being can think of something like this, and he’s unfortunate for being this guy’s victim.

“What took you so long to follow me here?” Changsub is still cackling while approaching him. “I’ve been waiting for you to barge in here! I almost thought of coming out since the candles are melting so fastㅡ _Ya,_ Yook Sungjae!”

His knees can’t hold him up anymore since they’ve gotten so weak because of his boyfriend’s fake break-up words earlier, so he just lets himself fall to the ground, sitting there weakly while calming his nerves. Sungjae sees Changsub hurriedly follows his move, his smiling face greeting him once again. He just glares back at the older though, because he can’t believe he just got pranked.

“Are you mad?” Changsub bravely dares to ask him, biting back a laugh that’s threatening to escape past his lips. “You had the audacity to be mad when you’re the first one to joke about breaking up?”

“You’re too cruel.” Sungjae grumbles under his breath, but he closes his eyes swiftly when the older leans in to kiss his lips. “A simple kiss won’t do, hyung. Go to the bed, on all fours.”

“Already?” Chuckling, the older blows the candle off before putting it on the bedside table, doing everything as he was told. “I thought we’re going to eat the cake first.”

“We can while we’re at it.”

_“Oh, kinky. I like that.”_

***

Changsub covers both of their bodies with a warm and clean comforter after almost three hours of intense love-making. To say that he is fully satisfied is a gross statement. He had never seen Sungjae so aggressive during sex, and surprisingly, he realized that he’s totally into that kind of thing as well. He might even suggest using handcuffs next time, but he’ll think about that later. They badly need to sleep now, or else their manager will scold them again if they’ll show up late tomorrow.

He’s about to close his eyes when he feels the younger’s arms snaking around his waist from behind, pulling him even closer, if that’s still possible. Changsub just lets himself be imprisoned in Sungjae’s tight embrace, loving how their skins glide softly against one another. Moments like these remind him just how lucky he is that this giant baby behind him chose to love him. Never once in their entire relationship had Sungjae ever made him feel uncared-of, and he’s whole-heartedly thankful for that.

“Are those things you said back in the living room true, hyung?” Sungjae sleepily mumbles against his nape, his warm breath tickling his still sensitive skin. “Did you really hear people saying those things to you?”

Changsub’s lips twist into a soft smile after hearing Sungjae ask those words with such worry. See, who wouldn’t fall in love with this sweet man?

“Yes, it’s true. I often hear them say that.” Changsub admits straightway, chuckling at how Sungjae’s hold on his waist becomes even tighter. “But don’t worry, okay? I’m not even affected one bit. Who are they even to have a say in our relationship. I give zero fucks about their opinions, honestly.”

“That’s a relief.” The younger replies as he softly nibbles the skin on his back while his hand traces small circles on his stomach. “But can you tell me if you can’t handle it anymore? We should go through every problem together. Not just only you, not just only me, but together, okay? When you told me that you’re giving up on me, I thought I was going to die, hyung.”

“Okay, I will.” Changsub leans his back even further to the younger’s warmth, feeling the sleepiness creeping to his consciousness now. “And I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. I was just trying to play along with the prank that you’re pulling earlier. Don’t do pranks again, you brat. I know you so well now to not see through you right away.”

“Okay.” Sungjae yawns behind him, and then burying his face on the crook of his neck. “Let’s never prank each other. Let’s just celebrate like how normal couples celebrate their anniversaries, okay hyung? I love you. Don’t ever give up on me because I’ll never let you go.”

“You cheesy fucker.” It’s now Changsub’s turn to yawn. After that, he puts his hand over Sungjae’s own right above his waist, smiling as he finally closes his eyes. “I love you too, and don’t worry because everyone around us might give up on you including yourself, but not me, never. Now, sleep.”

And just like that, they end April Fools dayㅡ _ah no, scratch that._ They end their _anniversary_ by being real and sincere, just like what they should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that long? This is a few words shorter than the previous chapter but I think this is still long haha. I even almost deleted this fic accidentally sjsjksshsh the struggle I went through because of this istg hsjsjs lol. I hope you guys liked this and thank you all for reading!! See you on the next chapter!! ❤


	8. Walking Hand in Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, hello guys? I'm sorry djsksjshshsh. Don't worry I didn't forget this collection of mine, but I think I have forgotten how to write LMFAO. It's been what, a month? lol I don't have any excuse. Please forgive me. AND!! This has almost 6k words wtf how did that happen? Coming from someone who had been in a slump for a month, I know. 6k words ㅠㅠ I don't know if any of you all have the time to waste for this, but I hope you'll enjoy reading!!

Changsub finds himself wondering if he had pissed a powerful deity in his past life for him to have a problem like this. He doesn’t want to boast because first of all, this isn’t something he should be proud of, and most importantly, not a single soul will believe him if he ever does. This whole _fuss,_ even for him, is difficult to comprehend. _Handsomeness? Straight As? Wealth?_ Changsub has none of that. He’s a struggling, in all aspects of the word, senior high school student, so he doesn’t really understand why someone like Yook Sungjae bothered to befriend  _him_ ― Lee Changsub― a nobody.

It’s really strange― Changsub thought one day after Sungjae had walked him home right after their class ended― because they have long been classmates since junior high, but they’ve only acknowledged each other’s presence literally just now.  
  
Well, in the first place, they have a completely different circle of friends so it’s a given for them to not interact before. However, things have started to change when they got teamed up for a group research a couple of months ago. After spending a whole solid month together, they’ve come to realize that they have a lot of things in common, and that they have the same views and opinions over certain things. To Changsub, even though it sounds totally ridiculous, it feels like he and Sungjae are meant to be friends from the start. They have this undeniable connection between them that even he couldn’t explain.  
  
So, after their research had ended, no one was ever really surprised when they decided to still hang around each other. It seems like the most natural thing to do in the world― sticking together, that is.  
  
It was okay for Changsub up to that point― simply hanging out with Sungjae as friends― because he likes the idea of being peers with their campus’ representative in everything, but the younger had started to act somewhere between odd and amusing two months in their newfound friendship.  
  
A day never goes by without Sungjae making sure they walk home together even though Changsub takes an extra remedial class every Thursdays and Fridays. They basically see each other every day, and yet Sungjae still wants them to talk every night, whether it be a phone call or just chatting on kakaotalk, as long as they’re _talking_ , it’s fine. He would even sulk whenever Changsub leaves him on read, really.   
  
Not to mention the younger being kind of touchy towards him all of a sudden― sometimes tickling his chin, linking their arms, holding his hand, hugging him out of the blue, and heck, even poking his nipples! Sungjae is a very playful guy, Changsub is very aware of that, alright. He just doesn’t know if the younger is also this playful to his other friends, or it’s just him who gets this treatment.  
  
Truth be told, it confuses the hell out of him. Changsub wants to believe that Sungjae is just enthusiastic about their friendship, he really does, but his mind says otherwise. The way the younger behaves towards him isn’t just being friendly anymore. He may sound utterly conceited now, but somewhere along the way, Changsub thinks that Sungjae had developed some kind of _feelings_ for him. The only problem is that… Sungjae hasn’t figured this out himself yet, that’s why he doesn’t seem to notice the small changes in his actions.  
  
Still, Changsub doesn’t want to assume. He just can’t really find any reason for Sungjae to like him as a friend, what more as a potential lover, even. _Oh, well._ Maybe he’s just over analyzing things. He’s going to ruin their friendship if he keeps on getting worked up about it, and he doesn’t want that.  
  
But he didn’t say that he’ll stop observing the younger. He still wants his questions to be answered.

***

He can't believe he quickly got the answer to his questions after a week.  
  
The only flaw with him and Sungjae's friendship is the fact that they're still on the process of building a strong foundation for it. They're currently in the middle of adjustment period wherein both of them are still trying to get accustomed to each other's personalities and attitudes, that's why Changsub can't still quite gauge Sungjae whenever he looks at him, especially those piercing eyes of his. Sungjae's eyes hold the most mysterious gaze he has ever seen, and analyzing it only brings him a massive headache in return.  
  
Yet, Changsub sometimes finds himself getting drowned in those pair of wonderful orbs even though deciphering its intentions is a hard work.  
  
Just like now.  
  
They are inside an empty library since it's lunch time, and they decided to spend it by cramming their assignment in Taxation instead. It's due two hours from now, and Changsub isn't sure if he can make it alive until then. Three hoursㅡ he only had three hours of sleep before going to universityㅡ and honestly, fainting due to stress and fatigue sounds so good right now. He'll get to finally rest, at least, if ever.  
  
"Why the fuck are we doing this?" Changsub hisses, glaring at the half-empty paper in front of him while sinking lower in his seat. "Why do we need to propose ideas on how the public should comply with taxation laws when in fact, the government should've figured this out ages ago?"  
  
"I know. This assignment is stupid." Sungjae puts his pen down on the table before he turns to face him, giving him a small sympathetic smile. "This only means one thing though, hyung."  
  
"What?" Raising an expectant brow, he turns sideways to face the other, too. A grin is slowly forming on his lips.  
  
"It means they know that the current law is faulty," The younger leans closer, his eyes staring directly at him. "And that's what they want us to address. So, I take back what I said. This assignment isn't that stupid after all."  
  
Changsub blinks, brain malfunctioning for a moment, before letting out a frustrated groan while pulling and ruffling his already messy hairㅡ a really poor attempt in releasing his annoyance and disappointment towards the man sitting beside him. _Oh, how ecstatic it is to have an intelligent friend!_  
  
"For a moment there, I thought you're going to suggest skipping classes." He huffs when Sungjae quickly counters him with a dignified _"We can't!"_. Then he eyes the other up and down, shaking his head in displeasure. "What did I even expect from an intellectual like you. You're too righteous, Yook Sungjae. Try breaking the rules sometimes."  
  
That was meant to be a joke, but the younger's sudden silence didn't escape from Changsub's sharp senses. It's obvious that Sungjae is taken aback from his statementㅡ the way he reluctantly pulls himself back on his seat, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water, only to stay speechless in the end. This kind of reaction isn't what he expected, but damn it's fun.  
  
"What, don't tell me you're considering it now?" Still getting no response, Changsub snickers at the somewhat dumbstruck man next to him. He doesn't know why, but he likes watching the younger short-circuiting like this, so he lets his silliness takes over him entirely. That's why Changsub just finds himself cupping his own face, blinking cutely as much as he can, and jutting his lips out in a pout while leaning closer to Sungjae. _"Will you grant Changsubie's wish? Can we please skip Taxation and rest for a bit? Because Changsubie is really tired~ Will you break your rules for Changsubie, Sungjae-ya?"_  
  
Well, there goes his disgusting attempt at _aegyo_. If some random stranger sees him acting like this, with his disheveled hair plus the dark circles around his eyes, he knows he's going to receive a punch. Actually, he's waiting for Sungjae to do that, but the other seems to have become even more rooted in his spot. What happened to this guy, seriously? This is very unusual of Sungjae, and it's kind of freaking him out. Changsub tries to examine the younger's features, and holy shit he's giving him that mysterious gaze again!  
  
That gaze where he can't figure out what he's thinking at the moment. That unknown yet familiar gaze that drowns him every damn time.  
  
"Okay, fine. I'm sorry for doing that shit." Grimacing, Changsub goes back to sitting up straight, hand harshly scratching the back of his head. "I'm just kidding, alright. We're not going to skip classeㅡ"  
  
"You make it hard for me to not break it."  
  
"What?"  
  
And to his surprise, a pair of huge, cold, and sweaty hands cup his face, stilling him in place as a pair of warm, soft, and desperate lips descends on his own. Changsub's head madly spins at the sudden turn of events. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that Sungjae will be kissing him in an empty, public library. Had any of them let one little strange noise escape, the strict middle-aged librarian might walk in on them for sure, and that thought alone makes him dizzier now more than ever.  
  
But Sungjae appears to be nonchalant about their surroundings as he just keeps on thoroughly tasting his lips, never leaving an inch untouched. This ignites something inside Changsub. Heat instantly spreads all throughout his chest when Sungjae particularly sucks his bottom lip with so much enthusiasm, causing him to let out a silent whimper. Honestly, this is it for him. The feeling of someone wanting him this bad, even risking the chance of being seen, is enough for him to surrender to the thrill that the younger is providing him.  
  
Raising his hands to cup other's jaw to pull him even closer, Changsub finally moves to return Sungjae's kisses with equal fervor. He opens his mouth to deepen their kiss, liking how the younger's fingers tighten its hold on his face, as if letting him know that he won't let him go, not just yet.  
  
And then a tongue slides into his mouth, sweeping his own in an ardent need to taste all of him even more. Changsub doesn't need to think twice and starts swirling his tongue against Sungjae's, heart beating erratically against his chest, hands leaving the younger's jaw only to wound it around the latter's neck. Changsub's mind is filled with haze, yet it can still clearly register everything that Sungjae is making him feel, and he decides to just focus on that. However, the other suddenly sucks his tongue, making his whole body shiver due to the foreign sensation it brought him. Sungjae repeats the action, harder this time, and Changsub has no other choice but to whimper rather loudly because that shit feels so good.  
  
But apparently, something happened that he isn't aware of because Sungjae is suddenly pushing him away with so much force. Confused as hell, Changsub quickly opens his eyes and the sight of Sungjae panting like he had just ran a marathon welcomes him, his gaze distraught and frightened at the same time. Something about the way the younger's brows have knitted tells him that this isn't going to end in a good way. _Oh, boy. What have I done?_  Changsub immediately thinks of clearing things up.  
  
"Sungjae?" He calls, voice raspy due to their intense makeout session. "What happened?"  
  
He's fast enough to notice how the younger winces when he heard him say his name, and Changsub wants to laugh because... _what the hell?_ This guy just had his tongue inside his mouth not even a minute ago, and now he can't even stand his voice? Even a glance out of respect is being denied from him. What an asshole.  
  
"What the fㅡ"  
  
"I'm s-sorry." Sungjae then abruptly shoves all of his belongings inside his bag before standing up from his seat, panic radiating from his whole being. "T-That was a m-mistake. S-Sorry, it won't happen a-again."  
  
"Sungjㅡ"  
  
Then the younger sprints his way out of the library without looking back at him, and without giving him any explanations as to why things turned out this way. Changsub rolls his eyes in utter annoyance. He knew he shouldn't have let his hormones take control of him, but is it really his fault? Just a reminder, Sungjae was the one who kissed him first, and not the other way around.  
  
_Why did he even kiss me? Don't tell me..._  
  
And that's how he got the answer to his questions.  
  
He thinks it's safe to assume now that Sungjae definitely has some growing feelings for him. No one will kiss a friend out of the blue like that, you know? Unless someone has so much time to play with other people's feelings, which isn't the younger's case. Changsub also thinks that he might've made Sungjae snapped a while ago and truthfully, he doesn't regret it at all, not even one bit. At least to him, he's got to finally understand the younger's sudden bizarre behavior towards him. He just doesn't know how will Sungjae deal with his own emotions now.  
  
Because based from his reaction earlier, it appears to him that the younger repulses the idea of having developed some feelings for him.  
  
Whatever. That's not his problem anymore, right?

  
***

Changsub got it wrong. It definitely is a problem for him.

Sungjae's stupid ass is the only one to blame here, honestly. How dare him say _"You make it hard for me to not break it."_ then proceed to kiss him senseless, only to ignore him afterwards like he's just a piece of crumpled paper or something. That behavior offended the hell out of Changsub. At first, he was still okay with Sungjae avoiding him, thinking that he'll come around after a few days, but it's been a week and a half, for god's sake! That guy really has the audacity to treat him like a trash when he was the one who pounced on him that day. How rude.  
  
What Changsub hates the most in this whole ordeal is despite being annoyed to death by the other, he still misses being with Sungjae. This is the primary reason why it has become his problem nowㅡ they are friends. The younger is probably the closest friend he has in this whole campus, and now that they aren't talking anymore, _heck_ , Sungjae isn't even replying to his messages, he kinds of feel a little empty inside. Changsub has grown to fully like the other as a friend, so acting back to being whole strangers again is dampening his spirits very much.  
  
And since Changsub's not the type to watch a beautiful friendship crumble down just because of a stupid kiss, he decides to just take the matter in his own hands. He's willing to approach the younger first, even though he isn't the one in the wrong.  
  
Having strong determination to fix the problem, it isn't really that hard for Changsub to corner Sungjae in an empty classroom right after their class had ended. Plus, it's not like this idiot has a choice, because he's ready to strangle his neck if he tries to run away from him now.  
  
"You're really trying to make me go this far, huh?" Changsub closes the door behind him, then he faces the fidgeting, wide-eyed Sungjae. "Are you really going to avoid me forever? Are you totally getting rid of me just like that?"  
  
The other just quickly bows his head at him without saying anything, and Changsub doesn't know if that was meant to be an apology or a sign of defeat. He doesn't like either of it, by the way, though the first option is manageable.  
  
"Do you like me, Yook Sungjae?"  
  
That question makes the younger's head shoot back up again in no time. Changsub can clearly see the alarm, the hesitation, and the despair swimming all at once in those eyes.  
  
"Hyung." With a sharp intake of breath, Sungjae vehemently, desperately shakes his head at him. "I'm n-not g-g-gay."  
  
"And so am I! What's your point?" Changsub grunts, rolling his eyes as annoyance eats him alive. "So, if you're not gay, why did you kiss me?"  
  
At the sudden mention of the word, he watches as Sungjae's eyes slowly travel from his eyes down to his lips, then he gulps very loudly that even him had heard it. The younger seems to have been momentarily drowned in distraction, or that's what Changsub thinks, because his sight just remains glued to his lips, unblinkingly staring right at it like he's in a trance, and Changsub just had enough.  
  
"Eyes up here, Sungjae." Gritting his teeth, Changsub strictly reminds the other while impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. Thankfully, Sungjae followed. "Why did you kiss me that day? Were you tired? Or were you just horny? Are you sexually frustrated these daysㅡ"  
  
"Because," Sungjae mumbles under his breath, still in a trance-like state. "You looked pretty that time."  
  
Changsub instantly shuts up at that. Because... what in the world is he suppose to respond to that kind of statement? Not to mention that his heart is currently rambling inside his chest, so he can't really form a coherent answer as of the moment. Hold on, what did Sungjae say? He kissed him because he looked pretty that time? _That_ time? When his hair kept on going to different directions, and the bags under his eyes were begging to be set free? Sungjae found him pretty _that_ time?  
  
His eyebrows furrow immediately after he realizes that. _What kind of bullshit is this guy talking about?_  Is Sungjae making fun of him? In this situation? Really?  
  
"Do you want me to kill you?" Changsub dangerously growls, but he tries to calm himself right away because he's here to fix their friendship, not ruin it even more. "Okay, fine. I'm going to forgive you for running away after kissing me, for ignoring me after we kissed, and for making fun of me when I asked you why you kissed me. I'm going to forgive all of that. Just... stop being a dumbass and be my friend again!"  
  
Yes, he's willing to let all of that pass if that means he can be with Sungjae again, as friends, of course. Because to Changsub, their friendship is far more important than his pride, and the younger is very lucky since he's thoughtful like that. A few moments of silence has passed when he finally hears Sungjae release a heavy sigh, and that only means one thingㅡ he's finally surrendering.  
  
"We're going to forget what happened, alright?" He pats the other's shoulder, encouraging him. "And we'll never do that again, ever. So, can we go back to normal now? Can we be friends again, fucking please?"  
  
Still no verbal response, but he watches as Sungjae chews on his lips while glancing at him. There's still something bothering him, obviously. When will this guy's issues end, really. Changsub is exhausted, and he just wants this to be over and done with as soon as possible.  
  
"Are we good now, Yookㅡ"  
  
"I'm sorry, hyung." Sungjae, to Changsub's utter surprise, bows down to him again, ninety degrees deep this time, before showing him a very frightened yet determined face, and with a shaky voice, he replies. "I can't be friends with you b-because... I w-wanna do _it_  all over again, and I don't want to h-hurt you anymoreㅡ"  
  
_Oh, Lord._  
  
"What the fuck, Yook Sungjae?" Changsub yells, extremely baffled. He just can't believe he's hearing all of these. His head is hurting so much he might detach it from his neck soon. "You just told me you aren't gay! What the hell are you saying now? Oh, fuck..." Massaging his temples quite aggressively, he then heaves a deep sigh. "You obviously like me, let's be real. You want to kiss me again, but at the same time, you don't. You're confusing me. I just need a friend, Sungjae. Please, just do something about this. You settle everything once and for all."  
  
Changsub waits for the younger to say something since he doesn't know how to deal with this problem anymore. This is too complicated for his one-tracked mind to handle. He had tried to give his all to save whatever there is in their friendship to be saved, but he concedes now. It's now up to Sungjae whether they'll still remain buddies or not. The other's decision will also be his decision.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Iㅡ"  
  
However, an answer was never given to him because the door to the room they're currently in is abruptly pushed open, and a herd of rowdy students from the night class enters, which basically is a successful action to interrupt their important conversation. Changsub wants to curse so bad, if only he can in front of all these people.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Changsub hyung."  
  
That, and he feels Sungjae hurriedly brushing past his side without looking back at him before completely vanishing in the sea of students outside the hallway. Right there and then Changsub realizes that the younger is running away from him and from the problems he made once again, just like what he did last time.  
  
Sungjae totally likes leaving him all confused and frustrated, huh?

***

It didn't surprise Changsub when Sungjae still decided to avoid him the next day, and the next day, and then the next day after that. Let's just say that he already saw that coming. Until those few days have become a whole month of avoidance just like that.  
  
That's what Sungjae's apology is for, though. _Oh, well._ It's not like he can force the younger to continue being friends with him even though that's what his heart desires, you know? He's not the type to insist his presence in someone else's life if it's as clear as day that he's unwanted. He's not stupid. The only stupid one here is Sungjae. How can that guy like someone as plain as him? That, he doesn't understand, at all.   
  
Changsub had given the situation he's in millions of thoughts, and he always ends up to this conclusion: He actually doesn't mind if Sungjae likes him that way, and if the other wants to kiss him again, he's willing to participate. Changsub doesn't know what does this make him, but there's one thing he's sure of. He'd gladly let himself be devoured by Sungjae like that all over again. _Yeah, so much for being straight._  
  
But what does it all matter for when Sungjae is too firm in ignoring his existence? That's what he's completely mad at, really.  
  
"Group yourselves into five. Go on."  
  
Changsub wakes up from his reverie when his professor's voice fills up the whole classroom. Ah, right. He almost forgets that they're going to have another group research, this time in Statistics, and this will count as their final project in the said subject before the school semester end. He lets out a sigh as he lazily gets up from his seat, roaming his eyes around to see if anyone wants him to be their group mate, but his sight instantly lands on a very familiar handsome face who's staring right back at him with an expression he can't quite comprehend.   
  
Sungjae just keeps on looking at him for a while, like he's calculating his reaction or something, and then very slowly, he starts to walk towards him. That sudden action startles Changsub's whole being, he's not gonna lie. What exactly is happening? Has this guy finally came back to his senses and will start talking to him again? What took him so long?  
  
Changsub takes in a deep breath as he remains standing in his spot, waiting patiently for the younger to do whatever he plans on doing. He will never approach him first, not this time. Sungjae should be the first to make a move since he's the one who decided to end their friendship that day. Changsub had already done his part when he confronted the other last month.  
  
"Sungjae, come join our group! We only need one more!"  
  
Jihan, their cute and cheerful classmate, pulls Sungjae by the wrist to bring him to the said group's table which is in front of their room. Changsub watches how the younger do nothing as he lets himself be pulled, although he keeps on looking back at him desperately, eyes shining with pleas of silent help. That foolish manifestation makes his blood boil once again. _Yook Sungjae, you're such an idiot! If you hate being with that group so much, then decline their fucking asses! Why are you waiting for me to help you? What a fucking joke!_  
  
Rolling his eyes so hard it actually hurt him, Changsub turns his back away from Sungjae's sight, and at that exact moment, Miyoungㅡ another one of their cute and cheerful classmatesㅡ quickly blocks his way while smiling at him oh so bright.  
  
"Changsub oppa, let's be groupmates!"  
  
Still feeling a little annoyed from earlier, he just nods his head in agreement without thinking at all. Well, at least someone wants him to be in their group, unlike before when no one literally bothered to ask him at all. His thoughts are suddenly cut when he feels his wrist being tugged towards the table of Miyoung's already complete group, which is unfortunately, besides the table of Sungjae's own group. Changsub immediately notice the younger's pout when their eyes meet, and seriously, he could care any less.  
  
_Die, you useless wimp._  
  
The class immediately continues after they've all settled down in their group's respective seats. Their professor takes his time assigning and explaining the topics they need to include in their research, all this while also patiently answering their questions. Changsub, for the love of everything holy, just can't concentrate at all because his eyes keep on landing at Sungjae who keeps on staring at him with his crestfallen face. The corners of his mouth are exaggeratedly curled downwards, and it reminded Changsub of a kid who got his favorite toy stolen by another kid.  
  
But is he shaken by that? Definitely not. Sungjae can sulk all he wants, it's his fault anyway.  
  
Classes have finally ended, and Changsub is ready to go home when Sungjae blocks his way down the stairs. He quirks a brow, irritated by the fact that Sungjae can approach him easily now when he was having a hard time doing it earlier. The younger, he noticed, is still wearing the same crestfallen expression from earlier. _What are you being sad for, huh?_ Waiting for the other to speak first, Changsub crosses his arms over his chest as he heaves a deep sigh.  
  
"Hyung." Sungjae softly calls him, voice shaky and pleading. " Earlier, I r-really wanted to be in a group w-with you."  
  
"Then why didn't you do it?" He counters, impatient.  
  
"J-Jihan g-grabbed me all of a sudden and I..." The younger sighs as he rubs the back of his neck, eyes looking at everywhere but him. "I was w-waiting for you stop her and t-take me away fromㅡ"  
  
"And why would I do that?" He asks, proudly raising his chin, challenging Sungjae since he already had enough of this guy's cowardice. "You couldn't bear to be near me for the last month, but now you want me to save your ass from Jihan? Hell, no. I'm not someone you can just use for your convenience."  
  
If Sungjae looks upset earlier, then he's totally devastated now. Changsub is sure that one more harsh word from him and this guy will shed liters of tears. He had never seen Sungjae so distressed before, and this may sound sadistic of him, but it kind of gives him immense satisfaction to see him suffering like this.  
  
"No, hyung. That's not what I mean!" Sungjae lets out a very loud sob that a few students passing by them give him sideway glances. "I don't know anymore. What should I doㅡ"  
  
"Let me see. Hmm, be brave?" Changsub suggests while shrugging his shoulders off, then he takes in the younger's dumbstruck face before he takes his leave. "For once, be braver than your fears, Yook Sungjae."  
  
Changsub doesn't know if his words will get through Sungjae's thick skull, though. At least he tried drilling some sense into that stupid guy's brain instead of doing nothing. And then he can only hope for the best, but knowing Sungjae, he's already expecting the worst.

***

It's a gloomy Thursday evening, and Changsub is now walking his way out of their building after he finished attending all of his classes. He's pleased that his remedial class in English went quite well. Furthermore, his research for their group project in Statistics went really smooth, which is a first for him because he's bad at doing things like this on his own, but he's getting better at it now. It's a very productive day for him, indeed. This must be how fulfilled Sungjae feels whenever he gets a task done correctly. He can finally relate to that smartass.  
  
Speaking of that nerd, Changsub has been worrying his ass off because Sungjae hasn't come to class since yesterday. It's been two days, and knowing that guy, he will never not attend classes unless he's dead. That's why Changsub has been feeling unwell too even though his day has been absolutely on the pleasant side. Is Sungjae sick, or did he get into an accident? His useless brain can't help but wonder all day about all the possible reasons of the younger's absence, and it's starting to hurt now. He had never use this much energy in thinking, not even during lessons.  
  
"How dare him not tell me what's wrong." He huffs, adjusting the piles of books in his arms while he walks towards their university gate. "How dare him stress me like this."  
  
He's about to step outside their university's premises when his eyes quickly spots the very cause of his headachesㅡ Yook Sungjae. Standing by the gate, in his school uniform and bagpack, looking as handsome as ever, the younger seems to be waiting for someone. Who could that be? Is there someone in his group who also takes remedial classes like him?  
  
Changsub's questions are instantly answered when he realizes that Sungjae is walking towards his direction, and damn is he oozing with so much confidence. _Uhm, what the fuck is happening here?_  
  
" _Ya,_  Yookㅡ" He never got the chance to complete his words when the other suddenly snatches the books away from his hands, carrying it now with so much ease. Changsub quirks a curious brow at that. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Being brave." The younger knowingly looks back at him, giving him a small yet determined smile. _Fuck, those eyes are going to melt me. Stop being cute!_ "And helping you carry these books. Damn, these are heavy. Why are you carrying all of these alone, hyung?"  
  
Changsub foolishly blinks, his jaw hanging open as he keeps on staring blankly at Sungjae. Did he hear it right? He's finally going to be brave? Like, he's not going to avoid him anymore? And he's ready to face his feelings for him? For real?

Changsub doesn't know when these chaotic butterflies began to riot in his stomach, or why his heart keeps on pounding loudly against his chest, or how his worries from earlier swiftly vanish upon hearing those words, but it all feels so good. He's nervous, relieved, pleased, and ecstatic at the same time he starts to wonder if a normal person can handle all of these at once.  
  
"You're going to talk to me again?" Changsub dumbly inquires, still gazing at Sungjae in disbelief. "We're friends again?"  
  
"I'm sorry for ignoring you all these time, Changsub hyung." The younger looks down as he mutters softly, lips unconsciously jutting out in a pout as he puts the heavy books inside his own bag. "I realized that I've become really terrible to you. I regret neglecting you when you said that you needed me as a friend. I sincerely regret everything I did, please believe me."  
  
Changsub tries his hardest to not burst into a fit of laughter because he can't help but be amused while watching Sungjae in a state like this. When did this guy become so adorable in his eyes? He kind of wants to tackle him in a hug right now, honestly.  
  
"It's fine now. Just don't do it ever again or else." Grinning brightly, Changsub bumps the younger's shoulder playfully, then he steps out of their university gate. "And if you're going to skip classes, call me. Let me join you. Where did you even go for two days?"  
  
"Just somewhere." Sungjae quickly follows him as they walk side by side, the cold night breeze gently brushes past them. "Thinking if you still want me back as your friend even though you already know that I like you."  
  
Changsub lets out a hum as he puts his hands inside the pocket of his trousers, trying to hide the smile that's breaking on his face. What the hell is he so elated for, anyway.  
  
"Then I thought, fuck it, you told me to be brave. That means you still want me around." Sungjae continues while stepping closer beside him, his hand snaking around his left arm, going down and down until he completely pulls his hand out of his pocket. Then very gently, he laces their fingers together in a tight clasp. "I'm not sure if you're okay with me liking you, but I'm going to be extra brave this time, hyung. I'm gonna work my way to make you like me, too."  
  
It's just a matter of time before Changsub collapse on the ground because of too much giddiness flowing in his veins at the moment. He's feeling all fuzzy inside, thanks to this dumbass who's holding his sweaty hand by his side. Maybe he saved a country in his past life for him to experience something like this, or maybe today is just his lucky day. Whatever it is, Changsub will make sure to treasure this special moment.  
  
"You don't need to work that hard, then." He bites his lips in glee before clearing his throat quietly, eyes still fixed on the road ahead of them. "Because I'm already on my way there."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"On liking you, you dumbass."  
  
_"O-Oh."_  
  
Changsub hears the little crack in Sungjae's voice, feels his hand shake against his own, and sees how he momentarily stops breathing, and he can't help but think, _damn,_ he really has this effect on Sungjae, huh? That thought finally breaks the smile he's been trying to conceal since forever. His face feels like it'll tear apart any time soon, but he doesn't care. He's too happy to care. He realizes that holding Sungjae's hand like this, with just the sound of their footsteps accompanying them as they slowly make their way home, is all he ever needed in his life, and he will never trade it to anything in this world.  
  
"Changsub hyung," Sungjae calls him, breaking the silence that's been surrounding them for a while now. His eyes are also fixed on the road in front of them. "Do you want to... kiss? I see a dimmed alleyway over there. We can, there, you knowㅡ"  
  
"Finally! I thought you'll never ask!" He excitedly exclaims as he tugs the other's hand. Quickly turning his head to the left and to the right, he tries to spot the alleyway Sungjae is pertaining to. "Where is it? I don't see any alleyㅡ"  
  
" _Aish!_ Come here!"  
  
Feeling himself be pulled in a haste, Changsub smirks at the younger's impatience. He just hopes that no one will see what they're about to do, because as much as he loves to kiss Sungjae right here, right now, he doesn't want their asses to be sitting in jail for public display of indecencyㅡ not when they just had a mutual understanding, please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have reached this part, thank you so much for reading lmao. I don't know when the next update will be, but I'll try to do it as fast as I can, I promise. I also just want to thank the people who keep on encouraging me to do something lmao y'all know who you are!! Thank you so much!!
> 
> I owe a lot of fics to people I have made a promise with, tbh that would probably be the only reason why I'm still trying lmao jk.
> 
> I think the changjae tag here in ao3 has been dry lately, so some fic writers are possibly in a slump too. Let's give them a lot of encouragement and motivation!! It really helps!! That's all!! Thank you guys for reading!! See you in another chapter soon!! ❤


End file.
